Reconstruindo nossas vidas
by kalikk
Summary: Depois de descobrir um grande segredo sobre as suas origens, Hermione Granger resolve ir para os EUA...a guerra tinha acabado, segredos revelados e verdades sobre relacionamentos...junto com sua única aliada, ela resolve recomeçar a sua vida.
1. Prologo

Prólogo

Meses antes da batalha final

Hermione Granger foi chamada ao escritório do diretor de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore (n / a: nessa fic ele não morre no sexto livro, ele sobrevive a queda, mas esta morrendo por causa da maldição, tio Voldy nunca assume Hogwarts ou o Ministério).

\- Em que posso ajuda-lo senhor? - ela foi enviada para uma entrevista e esperou o que seria mais para uma guerra que estava para acontecer.

\- Bem minha querida, foi chegado ao meu conhecimento algo sobre você - Hermione o olhou intrigada - ao que parece não é realmente nascida trouxa, mas mestiça.

\- Como assim?

\- Bem ao que parece sua mãe com um caso de uma noite com Sirius Black, ficou grávida e se casou com o senhor Granger.

\- Isso não é possível ... eu tenho que falar com a minha mãe ... e ...

\- Bem, não é possível, sua casa foi atacada, senhor e senhora, Granger son mortos.

\- Eu ... mas ... eu.

\- Eu pretendo o que eu estou sofrendo, mas espero que entenda que seja tudo o meu apoio e da sua família restante ...

\- Que família? Meus pais não são irmãos, meus avós estão mortos e ... e ... e eu estou sozinha.

\- Não querida, entenda seu pai biológico, Sirius tinha outra filha, que está na mesma situação que você está animada em conhecê-the por que agora vocês são como ultimas Blacks e some them two han familia com os Tonks e com Malfoys Que são seus primos e acho que tem alguém da família Black nos EUA.

\- Ela está aqui? Minha irmã está aqui? Quantos anos ela tem?

\- Sim ela está esperando por via do lago e também é estudante do ultimo ano como você e é da Corvinal.

POV Hermione

Despedi-me do diretor e fui encontrar uma única pessoa viva ligada a mim de forma mais próxima. Caminhando rapidamente ignorei quem tentou falar comigo ... chegando ao lago a vi ... tinha uma altura ... meus cabelos são negros e não castanhos e são cacheados, só que muito mais domados que estão meus e estáveis com vestes da Corvinal cheguei mais perto dela.

\- Olá? Eu sou Hermione Granger e bem ... sou sua meia-irmã - sorri sem jeito e observa os olhos azuis dela brilharem felizes com como minhas palavras.

\- Oi, eu sou Diana Lielson e fico muito feliz no saber que eu não estou sozinho ... meus pais han mortos por comensais da morte no mês passado.

\- Os meus também - nos sentamos debaixo e conversamos sobre tudo e mais um pouco.

Durante a batalha final

\- Eu não acredito no quão idiota você é Draco - Lucius Malfoy olhou para o filho que estava na frente da pequena mulher curvilínea.

\- Eu amo meu pai e nos estamos casados ... escute logo você vai ser avô ... então entregue-se que talvez a pena seja menor.

\- Me entregar? Você está abandonando tudo por uma mestiça imunda? Para o lado da luz vencer? Você não é meu filho - com um rápido movimento de mão Lucius Malfoy resolveu extinguir seu pequeno problema - Avada Kedavra.

O casal foi empurrado para o lado por ninguém mais que Narcisa Malfoy.

\- Mãe! - Draco se ajoelhou perto do corpo de sua mãe ... sua esposa no seu lado - seu monstro.

Draco se levantou e começou a duelar com o seu pai ... ambos os homens extremamente furiosos culpavam um ao outro por morte de Narcisa Malfoy ... Lucius ardiloso como semper viu a sua vez quando fingiu que ata ata a nora ... seu filho se distraiu e com um movimento:

\- Avada Kedavra - Draco Malfoy caiu, tentando chegar a uma mulher que amava e estava grávida do seu filho.

\- Draco! - Diana Malfoy ... antes Lielson-Black, olhou o marido cair sem vida no chão.

\- Agora você mestiçazinha ... primeiro suja a linhagem dos Black e depois resolve sujar a dos Malfoy ... eu não vou permitir que você e uma coisa dentro de você vivam para nos sujar - com uma rapidez impressionante, Diana se levantou e sem remorsos acabou com a vida do homem que atirou a pessoa amada.

\- Avada Kedavra - quando o corpo de Lucius Malfoy bateu no chão ela ouviu gritos pelo salão ... ao que parece Harry Potter conseguiu vencer o Lorde das trevas e todos agora são livres ... mas parada ao lado do corpo de Draco uma única Uma coisa que ela podia sentir seu coração quebrado ... foi ai do lado do corpo do seu marido que sua irmã Hermione Granger a encontrou.


	2. Cap 01 Meses depois um recomeço?

POV Hermione

A batalha de Hogwarts, como ficou conhecido, levou muitos do lado das trevas e muitos do lado da luz, restando apenas a vontade de seguir em frente a uma sugestão de que tudo ficará melhor. Acho que nunca vou esquecer a frente dela, da irmã que vim a amar com todo o meu ser, ao lado do cadáver de Draco Malfoy ou o meu próprio peso quando vi o cadáver do Ron, faça Remus, da Tonks e de Dumbledore .. .

3 meses depois, minha irmã com uma grande barriga de grávida se preparada para uma mudança de ares que eu sei ... eu, meu afilhado Teddy (Harry achou melhor que ele ficasse em um lar estável comigo e minha irmã) e Diana íamos nos Para mais informações, por favor, entre em contato com o Ministério da Magia da América. Inglaterra, Kingsley Schaklebolt, tínhamos toda a documentação necessária para a criação das nossas vidas em Forks, e com o dinheiro das nossas fortunas - a dos Black foi dividido igualmente entre nos duas e Harry, a dos Malfoys ea dos Grangers - poderíamos viver tranquilamente por mais de 100 gerações.

Despedimo-nos de todos e agasalhei bem o meu lindo bebê, Teddy ... com uma chave de portal chegamos próximo ao aeroporto onde pegaríamos nosso vôo ... meu tio Charlie, chefe de policia em Forks, conseguiu uma casa perfeita para nos três próximo a reserva quileute e um pouco isoladas do centro da cidade, o que deixa tudo perfeito.

O voo foi longo e minha irmã, um pouco verde, mas de certa forma chegamos bem nenhum aeroporto de Seatle, pegamos nos malas (graças a Merlin pela magia de encolhimento) e achamos o tio Charlie.

\- Hei tio Charlie, como vai você ea Bells? - meu tio era um homem grande e meio calado, podia-se ver uma tristeza pela morte da sua irmã, minha mãe, mas acho que está animado por ter mais da família por perto.

\- Hei abobora, estou levando, mas acho que ficará tudo bem com você aqui - ele deu um sorriso cansado - agora quem são estas pessoas agradáveis com você?

\- Bem, essa é minha meia-irmã por parte de pai ...

\- Parte de pai? Então você sabe a verdade?

\- Sim tio, eu soube ... continuando essa é Diana Malfoy e esse pequeno homenzinho é o Teddy Lupin, meu afilhado.

\- Bem, vamos por você, estar cansadas ... quando avisei ao Billy que você vinha abobora ele chamou os outros na reserva para fazer um churrasco ...

\- Hum ... churrasco seria grande ... mais do que um sorvete de chocolate depois - Diana falou com uma cara sonhadora.

\- Sim Diana, podemos pegar sorvete antes de ir ...

\- Ah, desculpa, eu não queria me intrometer e ...

\- Não se preocupe, sendo prima da abobora faz você parte da família também – Diana começou a chorar e tio Charlie entrou em pânico...coloque uma mulher grávida chorando perto de um solteirão que não sabe lidar com mulheres e o resultado é desastroso – me desculpe...eu...bem...

\- Não se preocupe, o marido da Diana morreu recentemente e as únicas coisas que restaram foram às lembranças e o bebê que vai nascer.

\- Sim, Charlie, os hormônios da gravidez me deixam muito emocional e dói muito não ter o Draco por perto, mas ter descoberto que a Mione é minha irmã ajuda muito.

\- Mas você não tem ninguém?

\- Bom tem o Teddy, ele é meu primo, os pais dele se foram no mesmo atentado que o meu marido – ela falou baixinho para que o Teddy não ouvisse – e tem o Billy Black que é um primo distante.

\- Resumindo tio Charlie, nossa família está aqui nos EUA...e falando em família, que história é essa da Bella casar tão cedo?

\- Bem abobora é o que ela quer – Charlie voltou à atenção para a estrada e depois de parar no supermercado e comprar comida (graças a Merlin pela inteligência dos goblins, eles fizeram uma versão bruxa do cartão de crédito que funciona como no mundo trouxa), um tempo depois chegamos à nossa nova casa.

A casa é incrível...dois andares, estilo colonial...quando entramos vi que tinha uma sala grande e espaçosa, com uma lareira bonita e varias estantes...continuamos o tour pela casa a cozinha era grande e ao contrario da casa era clara e moderna, no primeiro andar ainda tinha um banheiro pequeno, uma lavanderia e uma sala de jantar...no segundo andar tinha cinco quartos, sendo que duas eram suítes (uma seria minha e a outra da Diana) um quarto para o Teddy, o outro seria o berçário do bebê que vai nascer e o ultimo quarto seria a biblioteca...em outras palavras a casa era perfeita para nós.

Tio Charlie nos deixou para nos instalar e descansar...ele ia nos buscar as 17:00 para o churrasco...sem desfazer as malas nos três deitamos na cama do meu quarto e dormimos em paz pela primeira vez em meses.

POV Diana

Acordei uma hora depois de deitarmos, meu bebê não deixa a mamãe dormir muito...olhei para o lado e vi que minha irmã e o Teddy ainda dormiam, mas eu estou com fome...ajeitei os travesseiros em volta do Teddy e resolvi cozinhar algo para o churrasco mais tarde...localizei as minhas malas e levei para o meu futuro quarto, peguei um short preto e uma camisa antiga do Draco, de quadribol e fui para cozinha...

Liguei o som e comecei a ver o que eu podia fazer para levar ao churrasco mais tarde...quando um rock antigo começou a tocar resolvi fazer bolo, bom muito bolo, já que pelo que Charlie disse teria muita gente no churrasco e um monte de adolescentes...vou fazer bolo o suficiente como se eu tivesse cozinhando para os Wesleys e vou fazer bolos diversos...peguei as formas, os ingredientes e comecei a trabalhar...as 15:30 eu tinha terminado 8 bolos (chocolate, baunilha, coco, morango, nozes, milho, chocolate com nozes e chocolate com morango...eu realmente gosto de chocolate e com a gravidez eu estou realmente descobrindo novas formas de comer coisas com chocolate)... terminei de colocar os bolos em vasilhas, quando o Teddy e a Mione desceram com uma cara de sono.

\- Sentimos cheiro de chocolate, Diana – Mione disse segurando o pequeno Teddy de dois anos no colo – não é homenzinho?

\- Aham – Teddy tentou pegar um bolo e eu puxei a vasilha para mim.

\- Vamos fazer um acordo? Cada um vai ter um pouco de bolo e um copão de leite, mas depois temos de nos arrumar para o churrasco, ok? – os dois acenaram concordando com os termos, servi o leite para nos três, o do Teddy no copo com tampa, enquanto a Mione colocou o Teddy na cadeira alta depois nos servi bolo (chocolate para mim e para o Teddy e Chocolate com nozes para a Mione). Depois de comer fui dar um banho no Teddy e a Mione foi se arrumar...

Vestio Teddy com uma calça preta e uma camisa azul de manga comprada que deixa mais fofo do que semper ... depois de arruma-lo o levei até uma Mione que teve terminado de se arrumar ... ela vestiu uma calça jeans preta Uma camisa vermelha de manga comprada e um par de todas as estrelas vermelho ... ela prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto e pegou o Teddy para que eu pudesse me arrumar ... depois do banho eu vestido de verão verde Meus meus amigos e meus amigos são amigos e amigas, mas todos os outros e mais, mas ao contrário da Mione eu pus um pouco de maquiagem, terminei bem na hora, minha varinha em um frio na minha perna a da Mione eu não tenho certeza. ..entramos no carro do Charlie e partimos para a reserva quileute.


	3. Cap 02 Descobertas

Na reserva quileute Billy Black não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, seu filho Jake estava de volta, junto da família e da matilha.

\- Você veio para ficar, Jake? – Billy olhou para o filho com seus olhos sérios – você sabe que ela não o ama, que ela vai casar com o Cullen?

\- Sim pai, eu finalmente entendi – Jake se sentou em uma poltrona na pequena sala da casa que sempre viveu – nesses meses em que estive fora, foi como se eu entrasse em contato comigo mesmo e finalmente entendi que sim, eu amo a Bela, mas ela não é para mim.

\- Que bom que entendeu filho...bem agora vá se arrumar que hoje terá um churrasco de comemoração.

\- Nossa já tem um churrasco de comemoração pela a minha volta? Vocês são rápidos – um barulho foi ouvido da porta e quando ambos os Blacks autorizaram a entrada do visitante, Sam Uley entra e sorri para o companheiro de matilha.

\- Sinto muito Jake, mas a festa não é para você, mas para a minha melhor amiga – ele se senta e espera as perguntas virem.

\- Quem? Sua melhor amiga? – Jake olha para o pai.

\- Bem a sobrinha de Charlie e uma prima nossa da Inglaterra vieram morar aqui, se não me engano elas estão no velho casarão dos Hopkins, a sobrinha do Charlie é amiga de infância do Sam e das suas irmãs.

\- Sim, vai ser ótimo ver a Mya outra vez e esse deve ser o barulho do carro do chefe – Sam se levantou do lugar que estava e foi para fora da casa seguido de Jake que fez uma ultima pergunta ao pai.

\- Como a sobrinha do Charlie conhece essa nossa possível prima.

\- Ao que parece Mya e Diana estudaram no mesmo internato na Escócia – eles saíram e se juntaram aos outros jovens que formavam a matilha quileute.

POV Jake

Me juntei a minha matilha na varanda e esperamos o carro estacionar com os nossos convidados...senti falta do pessoal: Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul, Seth até da Leah...estava conversando com o Embry, o Quil e o Seth...os outros foram avisar ao resto do pessoal que os convidados chegaram para começara a preparar a comida...Charlie veio andando na frente de duas mulheres muito bonitas:

\- Hei Jake, espero que o seu pai tenha te dado uma bela bronca, deixa eu te apresentar os novos moradores de Forks: essa é Diana Malfoy (ela é pequena, acho que 1,60 no máximo, com cabelos negros e cacheados presos em um rabo de cavalo...ela tinha intensos olhos azuis e vestia um vestido verde que enfatizava sua barriga de gravida), esse pequeno rapaz é o Teddy (um garotinho de uns dois anos sorriu feliz para mim, enquanto era colocado no chão e essa é minha sobrinha Hermione Granger – quando olhei nos olhos da Hermione finalmente entendi o que o Quil e o Sam disseram sobre o _impriting_...parecia que todo o meu mundo girava em torno dos olhos castanhos dela...apertei sua pequena mão, ela tinha a mesma altura da Diana, seus cabelos castanhos e cacheados estavam também em um rabo de cavalo, mas ela vestia um jeans preto bem justo e uma camisa vermelha justa que enfatizava a sua figura magra.

\- Hei Jake, pelo menos disfarça – Embry falou baixinho comigo enquanto eu observava Charlie apresentar aos outros minha prima Diana e o meu impriting Hermione Granger.

\- Licença? – Diana tinha parado do nosso lado – Será que vocês dois podem nos ajudar?

\- Em que, prima? – pergunto e ela me dá um sorriso feliz.

\- Bem, eu fiz alguns bolos para comermos mais tarde, bom não sei vocês, mas eu comerei...esse pequeno está me fazendo comer muito mais que o normal...vocês podem me ajudar com as vasilhas?

Eu e o Embry andamos até o carro do Charlie, ela abriu o porta malas onde tinha oito vasilhas grandes cheias de diferentes bolos...Embry, que tem um dente doce respirou fundo sentindo o cheiro dos bolos (sentidos de lobo ajuda) e falou extasiado:

\- Eu amo bolo, você fez todos esses? Eu amo você, quer casar comigo? – bati na cabeça dele e indiquei a mão esquerda dela.

\- Deixa de ser burro, não vê que ela já é casada? – ela olhou para o anel na sua mão e vi seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

\- Me desculpe, se fui inconveniente Diana, mas se incomodei é só avisar – ela continuou olhando para a mão esquerda com olhos tristes...

\- Não Embry, não me incomodou...eu sou viúva, meu marido morreu a três meses em um atentado na Inglaterra...bem vamos levar o bolo eu não quero falar sobre isso nesse momento – concordei em silêncio e ela pôs quatro vasilhas grandes nos meus braços e quatro nos braços do Embry e fomos todos até o grande pátio onde as festas aconteciam, meu pai estava feliz em levar o pequeno Teddy na cadeira junto com ele...Hermione e Diana andavam lado a lado conversando baixinho... e eu ajudava a levar os bolos vigiando o Embry que parecia e êxtase sentindo o cheiro deles.

\- Hei, não é para comer agora! – Diana falou sorrindo outra vez – se você se comportar e gostar desses bolos, eu prometo te trazer todas as novas receitas que eu tentar.

\- Novas receitas? – Embry disse com um sorriso de filhote feliz.

\- Sim, eu adoro cozinhar, principalmente doces, então sempre tenho novas receitas para tentar, mas nem sempre eu tenho pessoas para experimentarem, a Mione não gosta muito de doces e o Teddy é muito novo.

\- Eu posso experimentar, eu vou amar experimentar, principalmente se forem doces – Embry disse rápido.

\- Ótimo, mas vamos logo, por que os meus pês doem e eu estou faminta.

POV Paul

Estava com os outros ajudando a acender as fogueiras , Charlie veio junto com o Billy, atrás deles, andando com o Jacob e o Embry, estavam duas mulheres muito bonitas e uma delas carregava uma criança nos braços. De repente a mulher de cabelo castanho correu até o Sam e o abraçou.

\- Hei Mya, vejo que não conseguiu crescer – Sam riu...a mulher, Mya soltou o Sam e abraçou a Leah que para o meu espanto sorriu, quem diria que ela consegue sorrir.

\- Senti saudades Mya.

\- Eu também Leah...deixa eu apresentar duas pessoas muito importantes na minha vida – a outra mulher se aproximou de nós carregando o garoto pequeno...atrás dela vinham Jacob e Embry, cada um carregando várias vasilhas – Essa é minha meia irmã Diana Malfoy e o meu afilhado Teddy Lupin.

A mulher, Diana, cumprimentou o Sam, que a apresentou a Leah e a mim...quando ela chegou realmente perto de mim e eu olhei em seus olhos se tornou oficial eu tinha tido o meu imprintig com a irmã da melhor amiga do Sam e da Leah...enquanto segurava a sua mão eu senti a suavidade da sua pele, o brilho dos seus olhos e a tristeza que ela tentava esconder. Acho que Sam notou o que estava acontecendo, ele perguntou coisas que eu estava louco para perguntar, mas acho que meu comportamento vidrado não deixou uma boa impressão.

\- Então Diana, para quando é o filhote? – Sam perguntou e eu olhei para a barriga dela e não podendo deixar de imagina-la grávida dos meus filhos.

\- Eu estou terminando o segundo trimestre – 6 meses, me pergunto onde está o pai do bebê.

\- Você já sabe o sexo dele? – Leah perguntou meio triste, como a única fêmea que já se transformou na história da tribo, ela não poderá ficar grávida...me sinto mal por ela.

\- Sim, é um menino...seu nome será Draco Orion Malfoy – ela disse com um sorriso triste.

\- É um nome meio diferente, o que o pai acha? – ponto para o Sam.

\- Bem, meu marido morreu há três meses...eu estou dando ao nosso filho o nome dele – viúva...isso explica a tristeza no seus olhos – bem se me dão licença eu preciso de um pouco de chocolate...Embry, me acompanha?

\- Por que ele? – pergunto já sentindo o meu temperamento subir por não poder ajudar o meu impriting.

\- Bem, primeiro ele falou que queria comer dos bolos que eu trouxe, mas eu falei que só depois, de sobremesa...segundo como eu estou grávida essa regra não se aplica a mim e no momento eu não quero comer sozinha.

Observei ela se afastar com o Embry em direção a mesa em que estavam as vasilhas que ele e o Jake carregaram...ela serviu o bolo e o Embry trouxe suco...olhei para os outros membros da matilha que estavam a minha volta: Jake observava a Hermione que estava conversando com o Billy e o Charlie, Leah saiu carregando o pequeno Teddy que já parecia ama-la e o Sam me olhava com uma expressão séria.

\- Você tem que ir com calma, Paul, ela acabou de ficar viúva e...

\- Eu sei, mas ver outra pessoa fazendo o que eu deveria estar fazendo me deixa cheio de raiva.

\- Não se preocupe o Embry já sacou que ela é o seu impriting, além disso acho que ela o vê como um irmão menor que precisa ser alimentado...ela parece uma daquelas pessoas que nasceram para cuidar dos outros – Jake disse para mim, olhei de novo para o meu impriting que ria de alguma piada do Embry enquanto o servia de mais bolo.

\- Por que você não vai lá? Tente conhecê-la sem parecer um psicopata, seja amigo agora e depois quem sabe algo mais?

Resolvi escutar o meu alfa e caminhei hesitante até a mesa...quando ela abriu um sorriso doce para mim, eu soube que no final tudo daria certo.


	4. Cap 03 Novas descobertas - Parte I

POV Hermione

O churrasco na reserva foi ótimo, fazia tempo que não me divertia tanto e posso dizer com certeza que a minha irmã se sentia como eu, e o Teddy? Acho que já conquistou o coração de todas as mulheres que estavam lá...bem, mas hoje a noite nós estaríamos ocupadas, iriamos jantar com a família do namorado da Bella, terminei de me arrumar, resolvi vestir uma calça jeans preta e uma camisa vermelha, calcei sapatilhas pretas e prendi o meu cabelo, arrumei o Teddy e peguei os nossos casacos...um pouco depois Diana desceu e nos encontrou na sala, ela vestia um vestido verde, da cor da sonserina, sapatilhas pretas e o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo...ela deu um beijo estalado no rosto do Teddy, bem na hora em que ouvimos uma buzina, saímos de casa e vi um bonito volvo estacionar na frente de casa e a Bella saiu do banco do motorista.

\- De quem é o carro Bells? – perguntei enquanto abraçava a minha prima.

\- E do Edward, ele acha que vocês não devem andar na armadilha mortal que é o meu carro, mas o meu carro é um clássico.

\- Sei – o Billy falou que a antiga caminhonete dele agora é da Bella, mas eu sei que aquela coisa já era velha quando eu era criança – vem deixa eu apresentar você a duas pessoas muito importantes.

Esperei um momento e a Diana se aproximou com o Teddy andando daquele jeito fofo que crianças pequenas andam (n/a: o Teddy tem dois anos nessa fic).

\- Essa é a minha meia-irmã Diana Malfoy e o nosso primo Teddy Lupin – deixei minha irmã com a Bells e fui pegar a cadeira do Teddy, a ajeitei no volvo e voltei para as garotas, peguei o Teddy no colo e notei a Bells vermelha – Não se preocupe Bells, Diana pode ser meio inconveniente, principalmente quando está com fome, mas ela é ótima.

Entramos no carro e depois de uns poucos minutos chegamos a uma linda e moderna casa na beira da floresta, o que me deixou meio desconfiada...andei atrás da Bella e da Diana, que conversavam como se se conhecessem a muito tempo, com o Teddy no meu colo...entramos na casa e a sala de estar era linda, parecia saída de uma revista de decoração, no minuto em que pus meus olhos na família Cullen entendi a razão do meu desconforto, eram vampiros...rapidamente empurrei o Teddy para Diana e entrei na frente dela e da Bells com a minha varinha em punho.

\- O que está acontecendo Hermione? – Diana segurou o Teddy de maneira mais firme – Você está nos assustando.

\- São vampiros Diana, malditos vampiros – vi com o canto dos meus olhos ela lentamente se virar para o grupo que estavam sentados nos grandes sofás da sala de estar e endurecer de medo.

POV Edward

\- O que está acontecendo? Mione, por que está apontando um pedaço de pau para os Cullens? – Bella perguntou para a garota que suponho ser a prima dela, enquanto a outra garota se escondia com uma criança no colo, mesmo com a grande barriga de grávida.

\- Ela é uma bruxa, Bella – eu disse sem me mover muito rápido e não assustar a jovem bruxa.

\- Edward, não fale isso da Mione – Bella se mostrou indignada, mas não tive tempo de responder.

\- Não Bells, ele está certo, eu e a Diana somos bruxas, mas me diga você está louca ou tem algum desejo de morte? Eles são vampiros, temos de sair daqui rápido – a garota de cabelo castanho disse para a Bella, sem tirar os olhos de mim e da minha família.

\- Não Mione, eles são bons, não vão nos fazer mal – enquanto Bella argumentava com a garota, Mione, a outra olhava para nós atentamente.

\- Então você sabe, Bells?

\- Hermione, acho que ela está certa, olha os olhos deles – Hermione, ao que parece, olhou atentamente para nós e Carlisle se arriscou dando um passo para frente, em direção as garotas.

\- Sim, não sei como descobriu, mas eu e a minha família somos o que se pode ser chamado de "vegetarianos", então vocês não estão em perigo – vi a bruxa abaixar ligeiramente a varinha.

\- Como assim, vegetarianos? – ela perguntou.

\- Bem, em vez de nos alimentarmos de sangue humano, nós nos alimentamos de sangue animal – Carlisle disse.

\- Acho que dizem a verdade, Hermione, olhe os olhos deles, não são vermelhos...eles parecem diferentes dele...eu não sinto medo de estar aqui, por favor abaixe a varinha para conversarmos com eles – a garota gravida falou.

\- Certo, mas se em algum momento eu achar que estamos em perigo não hesitarei em nos proteger – a Hermione abaixou a varinha e a garota gravida deu a ela a criança que estava segurando e se aproximou do Carlisle.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo senhor Cullen, meu nome é Diana Malfoy, essa é minha irmã Hermione Granger, prima da Isabella...

\- É Bella – minha noiva exclama indignada.

\- Bem, continuando...esse rapazinho, no colo da Hermione, é Teddy Lupin e vocês são? – ela, Diana perguntou olhando para nós – vocês não se importam se eu sentar, certo? A barriga pesa e os meus pés estão me matando.

\- Sim, claro, sente-se, por favor, e me chame de Carlisle – Diana se sentou no sofá, junto dela se sentou Hermione e a Bella veio até mim e me beijou – essa é a minha esposa Esme, meu filho Edward, minha filha Rosalie, seu marido e meu filho Emmett – ambos acenaram – minha filha Alice e o seu marido Jasper.

Para meu espanto, Diana se levantou novamente e cumprimentou a todos pessoalmente...quando chegou perto do Jasper ele se encolheu e deu passo para trás, ela o olhou:

\- Você é novo nesse vegetarianismo?

POV Diana

\- Você é novo nesse vegetarianismo? – perguntei para o vampiro que parecia estar passando mal com a minha proximidade.

\- Sim ele é por isso não se ofenda, por favor – a vampira pequena que parecia um elfo das series de J.R.R Tolkien disse para mim.

\- Não, tudo bem, mas eu tenho uma ideia – eu me virei para o vampiro Jasper – me empreste o seu colar por um momento.

Ele me deu o colar, puxei minha varinha do coldre da minha perna, do canto do meu olho vi os vampiros darem um passo para trás, mas não liguei...rapidamente murmurei as palavras que garantiram amizade eterna com aquele vampiro:

\- _Odor prohibere sanguinem_ – estendi o colar de volta para ele que não fez movimento nenhum para pega-lo de volta – pode pegar não está amaldiçoado, eu só lancei um pequeno feitiço de amortecimento de cheiros, só que nesse caso só irá amortecer o cheiro de sangue humano...

\- Você pode fazer isso? – todos menos a Mione exclamaram com duvida.

\- Sim, eu o criei no inicio da gravidez, eu ficava extremamente enjoada com os diferentes cheiros a minha volta, então eu o criei e usei em mim mesmo – mostrei o colar que estava no meu pescoço – para você, modifiquei o feitiço, agora você pode testa-lo? Coloque e respire fundo.

Jasper pegou o colar e pôs no pescoço, respirou fundo e abriu um grande sorriso, foi até mim e me abraçou.

\- Obrigado, muito obrigado mesmo.

\- Ok, mas é temporário, quando você sentir que o cheiro está de volta me avise e eu renovo o feitiço, agora que o principal foi resolvido, não quero parecer mal educada, mas podemos ir comer? Eu estou faminta.

Dirigimo-nos até a sala de jantar onde Esme rapidamente serviu a refeição para as pessoas que comem.


	5. Cap 04 Novas descobertas Parte final

POV Hermione

Enquanto comíamos vi Diana se deleitar com o peixe grelhado e as batatas fritas crocantes...eu comia e alimentava o Teddy com alguns legumes cozidos, mas ela parecia um dos Weasleys comendo, tanto que todos os Cullens e a Bella a olhavam admirados.

\- Ok, só uma curiosidade, todos os bruxos comem a mesma quantidade que você? – Emmeth riu u pouco quando ela se serviu de mais arroz e batatas.

\- Não são todos, mas estou grávida e estava morrendo de vontade de comer peixe e batatas fritas, mas como iriamos vir para cá, resolvi deixar para matar a vontade no jantar, mas agora não preciso esperar – ela pegou outro filé de peixe e voltou a comer – Esme, você é agora uma das minhas pessoas, ou vampira, favorita e se você tiver alguma sobremesa de chocolate eu te amarei para sempre.

\- Fico feliz que tenha gostado, mas o crédito não é todo meu, Alice teve uma visão do jantar e a felicidade dos convidados, vocês, com a refeição – olhei para a vampira que emanava a mesma energia que a senhora Weasley – e sim, terá bolo de chocolate para a sobremesa.

\- Isso me deixa tão feliz...Esme é oficial eu te amo! – todos riram dos comentários dela, até eu, não tem como ficar muito triste na presença da minha irmã.

Quando terminamos de comer a sobremesa, todos voltamos para a sala e ficou aquele silencio constrangedor, comum com pessoas que não se conhecem.

\- Bem, acho que é hora das explicações – olhei para minha irmã com raiva, mas entendo que explicações tem que ser dadas de ambos os lados para que não haja mal entendidos – Mas não quero que o Teddy escute a conversa, ele é pequeno, mas muito inteligente.

\- Nessa parte eu concordo – já ia me levantar e me afastar com o Teddy, quando Diana se levantou e foi até a vampira loira e o vampiro grande.

\- Rosalie, certo? Será que você e Emmeth podem brincar com o Teddy enquanto conversamos? A sala é grande então se ficarmos de uma lado e vocês de outro, o Teddy não escutará nada, mas vocês vão por causa da audição de vocês.

A vampira, Rosalie, olhou para o Teddy com um olhar de quem estava vendo algo incrível, enquanto o pegava das mãos da minha irmã...eles foram até o outro lado da sala e Diana pegou alguns brinquedos que tínhamos encolhido para o Teddy, ela deixou eles de novo do tamanho original e veio se sentar ao meu lado outra vez...olhei uma ultima vez para o casal sentado no chão brincando com o Teddy e não tive medo, mas ficarei atenta.

\- Bem...comecem vocês com a sua historia – me ajeitei no sofá e Esme trouxe algum chá e a conversa seria começou.

POV Edward

Carlisle começou a contar a nossa historia, de maneira resumida, começando logicamente com ele...olhei para as bruxas sentadas na nossa sala e me espantei, nunca pensei que elas realmente existissem...a prima da Bella, Hermione é uma garota bonita e desconfiada, se vestia de maneira simples e prática, como a Bella, mas algo muito ruim deve ter acontecido com ela, por que está sempre alerta e não posso ler a mente dela ou da outra bruxa. Diana, ao contrario da irmã, no começo parecia estar assustada com o que somos, mas depois relaxou consideravelmente, mas não acho que ela está menos atenta...o que me deixou surpreso e ela ter deixado a Rosalie cuidar do pequeno Teddy...voltei a prestar atenção no que Carlisle estava falando e notei que ele tinha acabado a nossa historia com a nossa ultima adição: Jasper e os nossos dons individuais. (n/a: quem quiser saber das historias de cada um dos vampiros, leiam a saga Crepúsculo).

\- E foi assim que a minha família veio a ficar junta – Carlisle disse.

\- Fascinante, você dever saber tanto sobre varias coisas... – Hermione disse com uma curiosidade acadêmica típica de quem ama estudar, aposto que na escola ela era considerada uma sabe-tudo.

\- Sim, Mione, fascinante, mas antes de continuarmos, alguém pode me indicar o banheiro? Meu bebê está em cima da minha bexiga outra vez! – Esme a levou até o banheiro e o silencio se instaurou outra vez...quando elas voltaram começaram a contar, devo presumir de maneira muito resumida a historia delas, mas dá para entender, elas não confiam em nós.

\- Eu cresci com uma família trouxa, isso é como os bruxos se referem aos não-bruxos... – ela contou que é filha da irmã do chefe Charlie, quando descobriu que as coisas estranhas que fazia era mágica e a carta da escola de magia, que ela foi por 7 anos, contou como ela descobriu que tinha uma meia irmã, Diana e como o pai delas era primo do Billy Black, da reserva quileute...mesmo resumida era uma historia surpreendente e espero que uma hora ela conte a versão completa. Diana foi ao banheiro mais uma vez e Esme trouxe as nossas convidadas um lanchinho, Hermione pediu a cozinha emprestada e preparou o lanche para o Teddy...vi o rosto da Rosalie cair com a perspectiva de ficar longe do pequeno, ela sempre quis ser mãe, mas a condição de vampira não permite...

\- Mione, de a comida do Teddy para a Rosalie, ela pode alimenta-lo, certo? – Rosalie assentiu e foi alimentar o pequeno, Emmeth veio até Diana e agradeceu – Ora não é nada, a conversa ainda não terminou e Rosalie parece ótima cuidando do Teddy.

Ele voltou para a Rosalie e nos acomodamos mais uma vez para escutar mais, dessa vez sobre a Diana.

\- Bom, Diana, é a sua vez – Bella a incentivou e ela começou.

\- Ao contrario da Mione, eu já conhecia que era bruxa quando recebi minha carta para a escola, o nosso pai era um bruxo puro sangue e a minha mãe, ao contrario da mãe da Mione, era uma bruxa, mas era chamada de bruxa nascida-trouxa, ou seja, de pais não mágicos – a historia dela continuou, ao que parece ela não sabia que tinha uma irmã, até estar quase no fim da escola, quando eclodiu a guerra.

\- Guerra? Vocês estiveram em uma guerra? – Carlisle perguntou espantado, está certo que elas são pequenas que nem a Alice, mas ainda é espantoso que possam lutar. Então elas começaram a contar sobre a 1ª e a 2ª guerra bruxa, que ocorreu na Inglaterra, que ficou sob o terror de um bruxo maléfico: Voldemort – Mas por que o medo de vampiros? Nossos lideres garantem que mantenhamos discrição, qualquer exposição ou ato impensado é punível com a morte do vampiro.

\- Bem...eu tinha acabado de casar, meu marido, era puro sangue...

\- Era? – Esme estava com um rosto triste e li na mente dela que ela não queria chorar e assustar as bruxinhas.

\- Sim, ele era...ele não aceitou se unir as fileiras de Voldemort, tal qual o seu pai e desertou para o lado da luz, nós já nos conhecíamos na escola e namoramos em segredo, quando ele se negou a se unir ao mal, nós nos casamos e fomos marcados para morrer...em uma da missões eu fui capturada por um vampiro que tinha predileção por sangue de grávidas...Valentine, era o nome dele.

\- Valentine? – Carlisle estava decididamente horrorizado.

\- Sim, você o conhece? – Hermione apertava a varinha e parecia se segurar para não enfeitiça-lo.

\- Infelizmente eu o conheci, mas pensei que ele tinha morrido, condenado a morte pelas suas praticas barbaras de alimentação.

\- Bem, então vocês vampiros precisam de mais para ter certeza da morte de um dos seus...eu não sabia que estava grávida, mas ele soube assim que me provou...aparentemente a missão dele era matar a mulher do desertor Malfoy, como vingança, mas ao invés disso ele me manteve em cativeiro e provavelmente teria me mantido por toda a minha gestação, só pela alegria de se alimentar de mim – ela pegou a varinha novamente e fez um gesto para si mesma...o ar se sentiu espesso novamente com o uso da magia e então eu e os outros vimos: em seus braços e pescoço inúmeras marcas de mordidas, obviamente de vampiro, já cicatrizada – as cicatrizes estão bem mais claras, eu não sou muito boa com herbologia, e algumas plantas magicas tem excelentes propriedades cicatrizantes, com ajuda de um amigo que é muito bom em herbologia, eu consigo ajuda com as plantas certas para minhas pomadas e poções de cura.

\- E o que aconteceu com o vampiro Valentine? – Jasper perguntou já com raiva.

\- Eu não sei, Mione e Draco, junto com alguns amigos me resgataram, mas o vampiro tinha escapado.


	6. Cap 05 Descobrindo o outro lado

Na reserva quileute

Paul acordou se sentindo ótimo, está certo que já é quase meio dia, mas se tudo desse certo ele estaria almoçando com o seu impriting...graças ao seu alfa, ele, Jake estavam indo ver se as mulheres precisavam de alguma ajuda para se instalar na nova casa...

Ele se levantou e se arrumou, nada exagerado somente algo casual que poderia ser guardado em sua pequena mochila elástica quando se transformasse...terminando de se arrumar ele ouviu uma batida enérgica e animada na sua porta, mesmo odiando a companhia do outro lobo, ele agora teria que se comportar, afinal ambos tinham tido o impriting com irmãs, então logo seriam mais que irmãos de matilha, mas pertencentes a mesma família.

POV Paul

Saímos para a borda da floresta e nos viramos para mudar em nossos lobos e corremos, como se estivéssemos indo para o melhor lugar do mundo, talvez estivéssemos mesmo, afinal estávamos indo para encontrar nossas almas gêmeas...sempre amei estar na minha forma de lobo, sentir a energia correndo nas minhas veias, as folhas e galhos estalando embaixo das minhas patas e toda a incrível sensação de poder, mas agora ele tinha algo mais importante para ter e encontrar, algo que finalmente poderia lhe trazer a felicidade.

Nossa corrida pela floresta nos poupou tempo e logo estávamos na beira da floresta na parte de trás da casa dela, nos escondemos para voltar a forma humana e nos vestimos...andamos pelo curto caminho e finalmente paramos na bela porta vermelha que estava entre eu e ela.

A casa em que elas moravam era nos limites de Forks, mas não muito longe da casa do chefe Swan, e tinha somente a floresta verde e exuberante como vizinho...a casa era um pouco antiga mas parecia ter sido repintada recentemente, os jardins bem cuidados, combinava com que eu vi delas, simples mas de bom gosto...bati na porta...nada...bati na porta outra vez...nada...depois de cinco vezes e nada, nem um barulho de dentro da casa, ou sinal de vida, senti o meu temperamento subir ...

\- Elas devem ter ido a casa do chefe Swan – Jake disse com um encolher de ombros – vamos lá.

Fomos a casa do chefe, levou uns dez minutos para chegar e logo nos vimos cara a cara com o chefe.

\- Bom dia chefe! Fomos ver se as garotas precisavam de ajuda para colocar as coisas, mas elas não estavam lá – Jake disse com um sorriso simpático que fez o chefe sorrir e levantar a sobrancelhas como se estivesse duvidando das nossas palavras.

\- Como são bondosos – acho que o chefe notou como nos comportamos perto das suas sobrinhas – mas estão atrasados, Bells levou elas para almoçarem com os Cullen, então tchau rapazes, vou voltar a dormir, afinal estou de folga.

Ele fechou a porta nos dispensando e enquanto nos afastávamos, meu temperamento subia mais uma vez...corri até a floresta, me distanciando do Jake, e começava a tirar as minha roupas para me transformar, a única coisa que estava na minha mente era que ela estava em perigo, ela estava com vampiros.

Eu e o Jake corremos como nunca e dessa vez não por uma boa causa, mas para proteger aquelas que levavam os nossos corações.

POV Edward

Estávamos todos sem palavras observando as cicatrizes da Diana, quando escutamos uivos raivosos do lado de fora de casa e notei que os vira-latas fizeram uma visita e pelo que captei nas suas mentes não gostaram que estávamos com as novas habitantes de Forks.

\- Temos companhia e parecem com raiva – vi Hermione levantar com uma precisão militar, sua varinha na mão...Jasper ajudou Diana a chegar perto da Rose e do Emmeth, ela pegou o Teddy e começou a recitar alguma coisa que não compreendi...tentei ouvir seus pensamentos e assim como a Bella não consegui, me voltei para Hermione e sua mente também estava blindada.

\- Vamos manter a calma, temos um tratado de paz – Carlisle levantou a voz e como sempre nos acalmamos...liderados por ele, eu, Hermione, Alice e Jasper fomos para fora de casa lidar com os nossos visitantes.

Tenho que admitir que era uma visão e tanto ter a matilha da reserva nos encarando da borda floresta, seus rosnados eram altos e sua postura agressiva, ouvi Hermione do meu lado xingar e me deu vontade de rir.

\- Pelas ceroulas de Merlin – acho que isso deve ser algum xingamento no mundo bruxo – se não bastasse vampiros, tem lobos metamorfos também?

A porta se abriu e os outros saíram, mantendo uma postura protetiva em relação a bruxa gravida e a criança pequena...Carlisle desceu as escadas e deu um passo na direção a borda da floresta.

\- Temos um acordo há muito tempo e o mantemos, gostaria que você conversasse conosco, antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas e vir aqui assustar nossas convidadas.

Os lobos se entreolharam e ouvi alguns dele falando ao Sam que deviam proteger a matilha, não ouvir sanguessugas, mas eu sei que Sam é honrado...olhei para a minha família e vi Alice atualizando nossas convidadas sobre o tratado feito há muito tempo...voltei meu olhar para os lobos e Sam, o alfa, veio calmamente um pouco a frente e para minha surpresa voltou a forma humana, totalmente nu...

\- Samuel Uley, desde quando você é um metamorfo? – Hermione tinha corrido até Sam, sem se importar com a sua nudez.

POV Narrador

Em algum lugar na Escócia...

\- Deixe-me ver se entendi...você quer a minha ajuda para ir atrás de uma garota? – o homem bonito com ar aristocrático pousou seus frios olhos vermelhos no lobisomem que estavam com ele.

\- Sim, eu quero o que me pertence, a bruxinha Hermione se me ajudar poderá ter a irmã dela – o lobisomem deu um sorriso cheio de dentes para o vampiro metido que estava na sua frente.

\- E porque eu iria querer a irmã dela? – com um sorriso de escarnio, vendo o lobisomem se olharem...o bruxo deu um passo a frente.

\- Bem...veja só...a irmã dela é a única refeição que você não conseguiu terminar: Diana Malfoy.


	7. Cap 06 Explicações

POV Hermione

\- Samuel Uley, desde quando você é um metamorfo? – corri até o Sam que estava nu...dei uma olhadinha porque bem, não sou cega e muito menos morta, e o meu amigo tinha um corpão...mas esse não é o momento para cobiçar o meu amigo comprometido – olha, primeiro vista-se, toda essa pele a mostra pode distrair qualquer um, segundo estou vendo que temos muito o que falar, então temos duas opções: todos vamos para um lugar neutro conversar...

\- Não...vocês tem que sair de perto desses sanguessugas – olhei para o lado e vi Jake e Paul virem até nós, totalmente nus...acho que o meu coração não aguenta, acenei com a minha varinha e os três estavam agora vestidos e me olhando com espanto.

\- Poxa Mi, eu estava gostando muito da vista – olhei para Diana que se aproximava com Teddy no colo – acho que temos que conversar.

Ela me puxou de lado, mesmo eu achando que era inútil, pelo que me lembro, metamorfos tem a audição tão boa quanto os vampiros.

\- Sim concordo, vamos nos despedir dos Cullen e ir para a reserva, acho que vai ser melhor conversar lá – voltamos para perto do Sam e do Carlisle – Carlisle o almoço foi ótimo, mas acho que temos que conversar com nossos amigos da reserva e acho que será melhor se for sem vocês.

Eu e Diana fomos até os Cullen na entrada da casa.

\- Esme, o almoço estava ótimo, obrigada por nos convidar, mas temos que nos retirar no momento, conversaremos de novo em outro momento – me despedi dela e dos outros enquanto Diana fez o mesmo – Bells, precisamos de uma carona para casa. E vocês podem voltar para reserva, vamos para casa e de lá para a reserva.

\- Claro Mi – ela deu um ultimo beijo no Edward e fomos para o carro...pelo caminho vi que dois dos lobos seguiam o carro pela floresta.

POV Diana

Depois que a Bella nos deixou em casa e acho que voltou para ver o Edward, colocamos o Tedd na cadeirinha do nosso carro e fomos para reserva quileute...dois lobos nos seguiam e acho que sei quem eles são.

Logo que chegamos nos encontramos com o que suponho ser toda a matilha da reserva...Sam nos levou para a casa da namorada, Emmily, uma moça adorável.

\- Emmily, que prazer encontra-la novamente – nos cumprimentamos e ela pegou o Teddy...a casa dela era muito linda, uma cabana grande e espaçosa, com uma grande varanda na frente...a varanda tinha um balanço que me deu vontade de sentar, com um grande copo de limonada e um bom livro, acho que terei de voltar outra hora ou perguntar a ela onde ela o comprou, para poder comprar um igual.

Entramos na casa e sentamos no sofá, os rapazes entraram um por um depois da gente...Emmily foi a cozinha...Hermione colocou Teddy no chão e peguei alguns brinquedos na minha bolsa que rapidamente foram devolvidos ao tamanho real. Olhei para eles que me olhavam com grandes olhos espantados e não aguentei, tive de rir.

\- Então, quem começa? Ninguém, então eu começo...olá a todos, meu nome é Diana Malfoy e eu sou uma bruxa, como a Mione.

\- Então, bruxas existem? – Sam se sentou como se não soubesse como agir a partir de agora.

\- Sim, os Cullen nos explicou a historia deles e como vieram para cá, mas não conseguimos uma explicação completa desse tal tratado e como vocês são metamorfos, então...contem a historia de vocês e contamos a nossa – falei.

Sam começou a historia...a muito tempo atrás os habitantes da reserva viviam em paz e harmonia aqui e mesmo sendo poucos, os quileutes nunca desaparecem, porque sempre existiu mágica no sangue quileute. Não a mágica para mudar de forma, que veio depois. (n/a: a historia completa das transformações da tribo, encontra-se no livro eclipse da saga crepúsculo).

\- Uau, então vocês se transformam em lobos para proteger a tribo dos frios? Que são os vampiros? – Mione falou espantada – mas vocês não são lobisomens.

\- Claro que somos – Paul disse parecendo meio estressado.

\- Olha, antes de explicarmos porque não são vamos explicar o que nós somos – falei...assim como para os Cullen expliquei o que são as bruxas e sobre o mundo mágico, mas não falei da guerra, acho que não era a hora.

\- Dentro do nosso mundo, estudamos varias criaturas, dentre elas os lobisomens – Mione começou a explicar o que eram os lobisomens – Os lobisomens ou licantropos, são homens e mulheres, que ao serem mordidos, durante a lua cheia, por lobisomens, se transformam em algo semelhante a um lobo. Há um aumento significativo em suas habilidades físicas, embora as transformações causem muito dor à pessoa infectada, nós conhecemos alguns lobisomens muito bons, outros nem tanto. O pai do Teddy era um lobisomem, o melhor professor que já tivemos e uma das melhores pessoas que já conhecemos.

\- Há uma poção, chamada wolfsbane, ou mata-cão, criada por um mestre em poções, que é capaz de aliviar as dores da transformação. Ao contrario de vocês, pela literatura no mundo magico as características que vocês têm são semelhantes a dos chamados metamorfos, mas ao contrario dos metamorfos estudados, vocês tem uma forma especifica, provavelmente devido à cultura de vocês e a associação de força a imagem do lobo – disse olhando para Mione, caso eu falasse algo errado – os lobisomens de verdade, são "escravos" da lua, considerados mestiços no mundo mágico e alvos de discriminação.

\- UAU! Isso é muito para uma tarde só – Embry riu – mas me diga, já que vocês são bruxas, vocês têm verrugas e vassouras? Caldeirões?

\- Humph! É obvio que não tenho verrugas, caldeirões, sim. Meu marido era ótimo voando – senti uma pontada no peito, acho que toda vez que lembrar do Draco sentirei uma dor imensa no peito – Mas agora que explicamos os dois lados, vocês tem que explicar qual é a da raiva por estarmos na casa dos Cullen.

POV Hermione

Vi o semblante da Diana se fechar quando se lembrou do Draco, não sei se ela conseguirá seguir em frente, os dois eram tão lindos juntos, mas ela não precisa da minha pena no momento.

\- Bem, há algo especial, reservado a nós – Sam parecia embaraçado e o Teddy resolveu que era hora de chorar...Diana se levantou e pediu a Emmily para usar a cozinha onde esquentou uma mamadeira para o Teddy...dava para ver as engrenagens rodando na cabeça do Sam para tentar explicar o comportamento deles para com a gente...Diana volto com a mamadeira, colocou o Teddy no seu colo e começou a alimenta-lo.

\- Querido, pare de enrolar e fale de uma vez é mais fácil – Emmily riu do Sam.

\- Ok, existe uma coisa chamada _impriting_ , que é quando um de nós encontra a sua alma gêmea...depois de nossa primeira transformação temos a chance de ter um _impriting_...eu fui o primeiro a mudar e a minha alma gêmea é a Emmily, a primeira vez que a vi depois de mudar, foi como se finalmente eu encontrasse a minha razão de viver, eu lutei, na época eu estava namorando a Leah, prima da Emmily e em um acidente eu perdi o controle e machuquei a Emmily – olhamos para o rosto dela, isso explicava as marcas de garras – depois de muita dor e sofrimento eu aceitei o meu destino e o amor que sinto por ela...

\- É licença, em relação às cicatrizes no rosto dela, eu posso ajudar – Diana falou suavemente e notei que o Teddy tinha cochilado no colo dela, eu o pegaria, mas já descobrimos que ele prefere o colo dela.

\- Como assim? – Sam e Emmily perguntaram como um só.

\- Bem, eu tenho cicatrizes, muitas delas e faço uma pomada para elas que é muito boa sim antes de perguntarem a minha pomada leva ingredientes mágicos – ela pegou a varinha e tirou o glamour das cicatrizes de mordida, que hoje eram muito mais claras do que a três meses atrás.

\- Você foi atacada por eles? Por sanguessugas, foram os Cullens? Eu vou mata-los! – Paul gritou com raiva e o vi tremer como se segurasse para não mudar.

\- Paul, sente-se agora e pare de gritar, o Teddy está dormindo – rapidamente Paul se sentou e ficou quieto – sim fui atacada por um vampiro e não foram os Cullen, isso ocorreu na Inglaterra e não eu não sei onde está o vampiro que me atacou, mas eu fui salva pelo Draco, a Mione e alguns amigos, mas essa é uma história para outro momento...agora explique calmamente o porque dessa cena.

Ela olhou para o Sam que parecia sem jeito.

\- Bem, o Paul e o Jake tiveram o seu _impriting_ com vocês no dia do churrasco, o Paul com a Diana e o Jake com a Hermione, por isso eles surtaram quando souberam onde vocês estavam. - Olhei para o Jake, que me olhava como se eu fosse o sol e ele o visse pela primeira vez, Paul tinha a mesma expressão para a Diana – Nosso dever é proteger os nossos, e vocês, como alma gêmeas de dois dos nossos estão sob nossa proteção.


	8. Cap 07 Vivendo um dia de cada vez

POV Hermione

\- Ok, eu não acho que estamos prontas para entrar de cabeça em um novo relacionamento nesse momento...- olhei para os rapazes na sala e meus olhos pararam na grande figura de Jacob Black, acho que no fim, acabarei seguindo a tradição dos Black e casando na família, Sirius iria rir muito se estivesse vivo.

\- Não precisa ter pressa, eu serei o que você precisar, um irmão, um amigo, um amor...- Jake me deu olhos de cachorrinho, acho que de alguma forma eu não vou resistir...olhei para minha irmã, que parecia pensativa e meio desconfortável, com a proximidade do Paul.

\- Entendo, mas agora eu e minha irmã tivemos um dia cheio e vamos para casa...pensaremos bem no que vocês e os Cullen – a sala se encheu de rosnados baixos que ignorei – nos disseram, falamos com vocês depois...mas lembrem-se, a Bella é família e logo vai estar casada com um Cullen, logo essa briguinha de vocês tem que parar...

\- Mas eles podem nos atacar – Quil, um jovem lobo de aparência calma disse como se fosse obvio a intenção dos Cullen.

\- Sim, mas só por que eles podem, não quer dizer que vão e contanto que eles honrem o tratado de vocês tudo ficará bem, certo? E se vocês se sentem assim, eu posso facilmente estabelecer algumas barreiras mágicas que impediriam a entrada deles na reserva.

\- Vocês podem fazer isso? – Sam me perguntou, pela sua cara já pensando nas inúmeras possibilidades.

\- Sim, posso.

\- Ok, primeiro conversaremos com o conselho da tribo e pode ser que precisemos de vocês para explicar toda essa coisa de mundo mágico.

\- Quando tiver uma data, me ligue e virei – disse me levantando.

\- Nós viremos, Mione – Diana disse calmamente.

Teddy espirrou em seu sono e seu cabelo passou de castanho para azul elétrico e todos olharam dele para nós, Diana riu e acariciou os cabelos azuis do Teddy. Ela olhou para os rapazes na sala e riu mais ao ver suas caras.

\- Teddy é um metamorfomago, ele pode mudar suas características físicas a vontade, igual à mãe, geralmente eu o mantenho em um feitiço para que as pessoas não estranhem – seus olhos marejaram.

\- Todos os bruxos fazem isso? – Embry perguntou e dava para ver sua curiosidade estampada nos seus olhos escuros.

\- Não, metamorfomagos podem fazer isso sem varinha ou poção, essa é uma característica muito rara...se bruxos quiserem mudar suas características eles precisam de feitiços e/ou poções – Diana tentou se levantar com Teddy no colo, mas a barriga não ajudava, fui para ajuda-la, mas Paul chegou antes de mim e pegou Teddy com uma delicadeza que eu não esperava dele...Diana o olhou e sorriu para ele, encostando a mão de leve em uma caricia no lado do seu rosto, o rosto do Paul se iluminou como uma arvore de Natal. Nos despedimos e ouvi Diana falar com Emmily que iria providenciar um novo lote de creme de cicatrizes, que inacreditavelmente funcionava, mesmo a cicatriz que a vacatriz me deu está mais clara, é claro que tive que fazer uma descontaminação muito dolorosa da magia impregnada na ferida, para Emmily deve ser mais rápido. Fomos para o carro e dirigi para casa, feliz que um novo caminho para a felicidade estava aberto para nós. E não dói que Jake seja tão gato.

POV Jake

Uau, bruxas existem e parece que muitas outras criaturas também e a minha impriting é uma bruxa...bem eu sou um lobo, não lobisomem, mas um...como ela chamou? Um metamorfo...olhei para os outros que pareciam tão estupefatos como eu...Embry me cutucou e apontou para Paul que estava quieto sorrindo como um idiota com a mão no rosto, eu ri, mas entendo a reação dela, se fosse comigo acho que teria a mesma reação.

POV Hermione

Chegamos em casa e Diana levou Teddy para o quarto, sentei na sala e um pouco depois ela veio com chá e biscoitos, as vezes tenho a impressão, que assim como a Molly, ela quer muito me engordar, mas como resistir, ela faz ótimos biscoitos e um chá decente. Conversamos sobre o que descobrimos hoje.

Os dias passaram devagar, continuamos a nos encontrar com os Cullens e com o pessoal da reserva e depois de inúmeras conversas decidi o que iria fazer...resolvi abrir uma livraria em Forks...não é como se precisasse de dinheiro, mas essa cidade precisa de uma livraria. A reunião com o conselho da tribo ocorreu e foi bem tranquilo...ainda lembro da cara deles quando fiz algumas magias simples...

Flashback...

Eu e Diana saímos do carro, Paul rapidamente nos ajudou pegando o Teddy e junto dele e do Jake fomos levadas até a algumas pessoas que estavam reunidas junto a uma fogueira. Fomos reapresentadas aos que conhecíamos e apresentadas aos que não conhecíamos...a conversa foi longa e cansativa, mas devido ao nosso novo status de _impriting_ com membros da matilha, ajudou a acelerar o processo e depois que as enfermarias foram lançadas alguns ainda estavam céticos quanto a sua eficácia. Diana ria divertida.

\- Ora, se vocês a conhecessem há mais tempo saberiam que Hermione raramente faz algo ineficaz e se as duvidas são grandes, vamos todos ao limite da reserva e pedir a um dos Cullens para testar as proteções, é claro se quiserem – Diana deu um olhar muito Malfoy, Draco ficaria orgulhoso.

Um pouco mais de argumentação e quase todo o grupo foi até o limite norte da reserva, liguei para Bella e pedi a ela, que estava com Edward, para ele vir até onde estávamos...ela passou o celular para ele e expliquei a situação e alguns minutos depois todos os vampiros chegaram ao limite norte da reserva.

\- Hei, Cullens – cumprimentei a família de sanguessugas e vi que Bella também veio...bem que seja – Eu lancei algumas proteções na reserva e o conselho quer saber se elas realmente funcionam, então um de vocês pode por favor tentar vir até onde eu estou?

Era algo engraçado de se ver, eu sei que os limites são invisíveis, mas ambos os lados desse tratado são plenamente cientes de até onde podem ou não ir...depois da minha fala, Edward deu um passo de cada vez até onde seria o limite dos territórios e avançou...quando ele estava oficialmente dentro da reserva algo o empurrou para trás com muita força...acho que se não fosse seus reflexos, ele teria quebrado alguns ossos contra uma arvore. Me virei para o conselho e para a matilha que estavam com olhos arregalados de espanto.

\- Então, a cada lua cheia eu terei que reforçar as barreiras, mas serão eficazes contra qualquer vampiro – agradeci aos Cullens e senti um cutucar na minha mente, procurei discretamente quem tentava entrar na minha cabeça e vi Edward me olhar concentrado...abaixei meus escudos e disse a ele: conversaremos amanhã, tirarei as suas duvidas. Ele acenou discretamente e os vampiros e Bella foram embora – se isso é tudo, peço que me deem licença, tenho que ir para casa, Diana e Teddy devem estar cansados.

Andei meio tonta pelo cansado sem esperar os outros e antes que eu percebesse Jake estava do meu lado...olhei para ele e sorri, quando ele sorriu de volta, me desestabilizei e me apoiei em seu grande e musculoso braço.

\- Hei Jake – disse quando meu coração palpitou pela proximidade – desculpe, mas usei muito poder hoje e estou um pouco cansada.

\- Relaxa Hermione, eu não ligo, estou aqui para o que precisar – ele parecia curtir o momento e por um instante quis que o caminho fosse mais longo só para ficar mais tempo com ele.

Chegando a fogueira olhei em volta para ver se via Diana e Teddy, que devem estar cansados, mas minha irmã é teimosa demais para ficar em casa, embora eu ache que ela estava, lá no fundo com saudades do Paul, que me lembra de certa forma o Draco, só que menos aristocrático, bem menos. Fui até o primo Billy perguntar a ele se os viu.

\- Billy, onde está Diana e Teddy?

\- Eles estavam cansados e os levei para minha casa, os coloquei no quarto das minhas filhas – ele olhou para mim e sorriu – porque o Jake não te leva até lá e você pode dormir também? Amanhã vocês podem ir para sua casa– quando o Jake ia me mostrar o caminho Billy o chamou – e Jake, só para você saber, acho que o Paul irá dormir no nosso sofá, ele não queria deixar Diana sozinha.

Jake balançou a cabeça como se entendesse a situação e rapidamente me levou até a casa dele...passamos por um Paul no sofá, que quando ouviu o barulho se levantou em guarda, antes de voltar a dormir...Jake me mostrou o quarto que Diana estava e em uma das camas estava minha irmã, parecendo morta para o mundo, mas dava para sentir as proteções cercando o quarto...na outra cama estava o Teddy, dormindo abraçado ao seu lobo de pelúcia, que carregávamos junto conosco sempre que saímos, Teddy o adorava.

\- E tão bom vê-la dormir tão bem – sussurrei para o Jake e sai do quarto fechando a porta com delicadeza.

\- Por que? – ele perguntou curioso.

\- Desde a morte do Draco, sabe o marido dela, ela não tem dormido muito bem – bocejei sem querer – desculpe, o sono é grande...onde é o banheiro?

Ele indicou o banheiro, me dando uma escova de dentes reserva e entrou no que acho ser o quarto dele...depois de um tempo pensando se eu transfiguro minha roupa em um pijama ou não quando uma batida na porta me tirou do meu torpor. Abri a porta e Jake estava um pouco vermelho e parecia tímido.

\- Hei, achei que iria querer algo para dormir – ele estendeu uma grande camisa verde, acho que dele, quando não peguei a camisa vi seu sorriso cair – se não quiser eu entenderei.

\- Não é isso, obrigada pela gentileza – peguei a camisa e rapidamente me troquei, dobrei minhas roupas e quando sai do banheiro vi que ele estava do lado de fora – me desculpa por monopolizar o banheiro.

\- Não é isso, só queria desejar boa noite – ele deu um passo para frente e me deu um delicado beijo na boca...eu podia sentir o calor da sua pele e antes que eu percebesse o beijo tinha acabado e ele entrou no banheiro.

Fim do flashback

Mesmo hoje, alguns dias depois do nosso beijo, ainda sinto o calor da sua pele e a pressão da sua boca contra a minha...não sei Diana, mas acho que darei a Jake a chance de algo mais. Ouvi uma batida à porta da minha nova livraria e vi pelo vidro Diana e Teddy que sorriam para mim.

\- Hei Mione! – trouxemos o almoço...nos ajeitamos no pequeno escritório que

montei e almoçamos tranquilas.

POV Narrador

Em Londres, no escritório de reuniões 1 do departamento de aurores no Ministério da Magia...Harry Potter e Ron Weasley estavam junto com outros aurores a caça do infame fugitivo Greyback...seu rastro era confuso e suas vitimas pararam de aparecer de repente como se ele tivesse sumido do mapa.

\- Ele não pode ter sumido, com toda a sua alcateia – Auror Smmith disse com raiva.

\- Sim, concordo e devemos nos preocupar porque se ele sumiu e porque está tramando algo grande – Harry Potter disse.

\- Ele é só um lobisomem e nem é tão inteligente se ele parou de fazer besteira deve ser por ter medo de ser pego – Ron Weasley disse com desdém.

Com um barulho alto a porta da sala de reuniões se abriu e Neville Longbotton entrou com mais dois outros aurores que estavam na busca por Rowle que tinha fugido dos aurores,

\- Temos um problema – Neville olhou para os aurores com ele e deu passo a frente – em nossa busca por Rowle, acabamos por achar o esconderijo de Greyback.

\- Ótimo, conseguiram pega-lo? – Harry se animava com a notícia.

\- Não, sinto muito Harry, mas ainda temos um problema, além do paradeiro desses comensais restantes.

\- Qual o problema? – Harry disse como se ecoando o pensamento dos outros na sala...todos os olhos estavam no jovem auror Longbotton, que ao contrario de seu eu mais jovem que se atrapalhava em publico, estava confiante na frente dos outros aurores.

\- Quando Greyback escapou, ele não estava sozinho...ele estava com o vampiro Valentine.


	9. Cap 08 Reforços

POV Diana

Dois meses e tudo estava indo muito bem, a única coisa que me irrita um pouco é que ainda não recebi noticias do Neville, nem das ervas que preciso...bem acho que é hora de ajudar minha irmãzinha a ter o encontro perfeito para o casamento da Bella, cansei de ver ela e Jake sem jeito quando estão perto um do outro e o casamento é em uma semana, poxa ele está igual a um cachorrinho sem dono, esperando um sorriso dela...até eu estou mais a vontade com o Paul que inacreditavelmente consegue manter seu temperamento curto, muito semelhante ao do Draco, sob controle. Que bom que ela me tem como irmã. Peguei meu celular e liguei para a única pessoa que ia me ajudar.

\- Paul, oi, como você está? – a voz dele me dá arrepios agradáveis e não ajuda que os meus hormônios estejam uma loucura – bem, eu queria saber, já que hoje é domingo se você e Jake gostariam de vir aqui em casa para o almoço? Ótimo, espero vocês às 13 horas.

Rapidamente comecei a preparar o almoço...Mione está na sala brincando com Teddy. Resolvi ficar com comida simples, só os preferidos dela, afinal quero garantias de que ela não irá me azarar quando descobrir os meus planos. Preparei duas lasanhas grandes, pão de alho e salada...suco de laranja e uma mousse de chocolate para completar.

Quase na hora fui me trocar e deixar as coisas prontas para o meu plano. Vesti um vestido azul leve, sapatilhas pretas e prendi meu cabelo em um coque alto...quando descia as escadas uma batida na porta soou e Mione rapidamente foi atender.

POV Hermione

Minha livraria está indo muito bem, eu adoro estar em um ambiente tão calmo onde ninguém me conhece como Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra e a bruxa mais brilhante da geração...agora o que me deixa mais intrigada e a minha relação com Jake, ou melhor, como diz Gina a minha falta de relação...na ultima carta que mandei a ela, pedindo um conselho sobre como dar o primeiro passo...bem o conselho dela foi de trancar ele em uma sala e ter o meu mau caminho com ele...eu acho que estou pronta mas como deixar ele saber? Bem não acho que vou saber agora, então vou brincar com meu homem favorito: Teddy, que está brincando na nossa sala de estar...Diana está fazendo almoço e pelo cheiro parece que terei lasanha.

Depois de um tempo escuto minha irmã subir e sei que ela deve ter ido se trocar, antes de almoçarmos e rapidamente tento convencer o Teddy que é hora de guardar os brinquedos para comer...quando escuto ela descer, uma batida soa na porta, deixo Teddy por um momento e olho para Diana, que está na escada e encolhe os ombros tentando parecer inocente, ela acha que me engana, ando até a porta e quando a abro vejo aquele que tomou residência nos meus sonhos: Jacob Black. Por um momento deixo meus olhos vagarem, de suas pernas bem torneadas, cobertas por uma calça jeans, seus quadris estreitos, a camisa justa que não faz nada para esconder seu abdômen forte e os braços grandes...meus olhos para quando encontram os seus e nesse momento, depois de tudo que descobri sobre esse jovem homem, enquanto ele estava me ajudando a arrumar a livraria, que é bem provável que estou me apaixonando por ele.

POV Jake

É estranho ter o meu _imprinting_ tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe, não tenho muita experiência com garotas e não tenho muita certeza do que fazer...agora a questão que fica é: peço conselhos ao pai ou ao Sam? A duvida persiste e resolvo tentar curtir o meu momento de descanso...ouço meu pai e sua cadeira pela casa e o escuto me chamar.

\- Jake, visita! – me levanto e visto uma camisa, se eu tivesse a sorte de ver a Hermione, teria ido sem camisa é bom tê-la me olhando com o que acho ser desejo, mas ela quer um relacionamento romântico comigo, ou só amizade?

Vou até a porta e lá está um dos caras, que menos gosto na matilha, que para a minha sorte estará na mesma família que eu.

\- E ai Paul. O que quer? – deixei ele entrar na minha casa e sentei no sofá. Paul estava bem vestido, calça jeans, camisa verde claro e penteou o cabelo...ele se sentou na poltrona na minha frente.

\- Olha Jake, eu sei que não somos os melhores amigos ao algo do tipo – concordei em silencio, é um pouco estranho ver o Paul como algo mais que uma bomba prestes a explodir – mas pelo bem dos nossos imprinting, acho que devemos ter uma trégua e tentar no mínimo agir de maneira civilizada, um com o outro.

Ele me olhou serio, eu o olhei e tenho que concordar, não existe maneira nenhuma que eu não vá tentar para manter a minha Hermione feliz e se isso significa tentar conviver com o Paul, bem, que seja.

\- Concordo, com você Paul, não sei se há alguma maneira de nos tornarmos amigos, só o tempo dirá, mas ser legal um com o outro não nos custará nada.

\- Bem eu vim aqui hoje, não só para estabelecermos uma trégua, mas para estender um convite.

\- Convite?

\- Sim, Diana me ligou mais cedo e nos convidou para o almoço, eu vou – isso explica a roupa, ele deve estar de carro - então? Você vêm?

\- Sim, me dê 30 minutos – me levantei rapidamente e fui ao banheiro...banho tomado, dentes escovados, cabelo penteado...no quarto vesti um jeans, uma camisa vermelha...em 25 minutos estava pronto para sair, me despedi do pai e junto com o Paul, em seu velho mustang, fomos para a casa delas.

O caminho até lá foi feito em silencio, mas quando Hermione abriu a porta e pude sentir seus olhos vagando por mim, sabia que não tem outro lugar que eu mais deseje estar do que com ela.

POV Hermione

Fomos os quatro e o Teddy para a sala de jantar, que Diana havia arrumado a perfeição, mas sem muita pompa. A cadeirinha alta do Teddy na cabeceira da mesa, eu e Jake de um lado, ela e Paul de outro. Começamos a comer, Diana serviu o prato do Teddy de legumes amassados e começou a se servir, eu estava certa havia para esse almoço: lasanha, pão de alho, carne assada com batatas, salada e suco de laranja...a conversa foi cordial e agradável, tanto Paul, quanto Jake eram bem educados na mesa e boas companhias.

\- Adivinha o que fiz para a sobremesa Mione? – Diana se levantou e um pouco depois veio gingando graças a barriga e trazendo uma travessa de mousse de chocolate com morangos...e amo mousse de chocolate.

Nos servimos novamente e olhei para a minha irmã que de repente olhava para a mousse em sua taça com desagrado.

\- O que foi Diana, a mousse está maravilhosa – ela olhou para mim com uma expressão triste.

\- Eu sei eu a provei enquanto a fazia, mas é que estou com vontade de comer sorvete...Paul tinha me falado de um lugar ótimo em Port Angeles.

\- Serio? Talvez pudéssemos ir mais tarde – ofereci me deleitando com a sobremesa.

\- Não, eu estou com vontade agora – ela se virou para o Paul – Paul, você pode me levar agora para tomar sorvete?

\- Claro – Diana usou a varinha para limpar Teddy e antes que eu percebesse ela, Teddy e Paul estavam fora de casa me deixando sozinha com Jake.

\- Bem, pegue a sua mousse e vamos para a sala, deve estar passando algo bom na tv.

\- Certeza? – Jake me perguntou lambendo os lábios, o que me fez engolir em seco com a vontade de mordisca-los.

\- Sim, se você não contar a Diana que comemos na sala, ela não vai saber – fomos até a sala e nos sentamos no sofá em frente a tv e terminamos a nossa sobremesa vendo um filme antigo.

Taças na mesinha de centro, coragem ao máximo e me virei para o homem sentado do meu lado...ele tinha passado um de seus braços pelos meus ombros...respirei fundo e tomei um salto de fé.

\- Jake? – ele virou o rosto para mim e dei um beijo leve na sua boca...de repente estávamos nos beijando...suas mãos vieram para minha cintura me trazendo para o seu colo. Parei para respirar e olhei para ele.

\- Muito? – ele perguntou, sorri feliz e sem responder me ajeitei em seu colo, já sentindo sua reação...ele mordiscou o meu pescoço, acariciou minhas costas e me beijou com uma fome que nunca nenhum cara teve por mim.

POV Jake

Em um momento estávamos confortáveis na sala e sem que eu percebesse ela estava no meu colo, aconchegada nos meus braços...nos separamos para respirar e pergunto com medo da resposta.

\- Muito? – ela sorri para mim e se ajeita no meu colo, sei que ela pode me sentir ficar duro, mas não é algo que eu controlo e queira controlar...mordisquei seu pescoço...acariciei suas costas e a beijei, tentando mostrar para ela toda a fome que só ela pode despertar em mim.

Suas pupilas estão dilatadas e graças as minhas habilidades de metamorfo posso sentir o cheiro de sua excitação, o que me deixa mais duro e frenético...eu quero mais contato, mas não quero assusta-la, ela me dá um rosnado de aviso quando a puxo mais forte em minha direção, seu centro úmido de encontro com o meu pau e ambos gememos...ela em um gesto ousado, com um movimento de sua mão pequena nos deixa sem camisa...ela é toda pequena e delicada, mas tão sexy...não posso acreditar no que estou vendo, mesmo a cicatriz cortando o seu torso não estraga a sua beleza...

Olho e seus olhos e a vejo um pouco tímida...levo minha mão até o fecho do sutiã rosa pálido que ela usa e quando ela me deu um sinal o tiro...minha boca se enche de água e começamos outra vez...suas unhas curtas arranham meu abdômen e costas quando levo um dos seus seios na minha boca...seus gemidos me deixam ainda mais duro, sua pele com cheiro de lavanda me leva a loucura.

Depois de um tempo descobrindo mais sobre os nossos pontos fracos a lareira se acende com um fogo verde e dela sai dois homens com roupas estranhas.

\- Hermione! Por Merlin, desculpe deveríamos ter avisado que estávamos vindo – Hermione fica vermelha no meu colo e com outro gesto de pulso convoca nossas roupas...os homens estão de costas e por um momento penso em os estraçalhar por estragar o momento, mas tenho a impressão de que Hermione não vai gostar. Depois de nos vestirmos, ela olha com raiva para os dois homens, a raiva é palpável e os vejo se encolher de medo...fico orgulhoso, meu imprinting é feroz, o que me deixa mais excitado, pego uma almofada e coloco no meu colo.

\- Harry Potter e Neville Longbotton, eu espero que o mundo esteja acabando para vocês aparecerem aqui em casa sem aviso.


	10. Cap 09 Velhos medos – parte I

POV Harry

Assim que sai da lareira da casa da Mione percebi que estava ferrado e rapidamente virei de costas puxando Neville comigo.

\- Hermione! Por Merlin, desculpe deveríamos ter avisado que estávamos vindo – ouvi o barulho de roupas sendo convocadas e vestidas...confesso que essa vai ser uma imagem difícil de tirar da mente, minha melhor amiga, minha irmã no colo de um cara grandão e sem camisa...droga, acho que prefiro voltar para a Inglaterra e enfrentar Greyback e Valentine juntos, porque Mione pode ser muito mais perigosa quando quer.

\- Hei Harry – Neville cutuca o meu braço – você acha que tem uma chance dela nos escutar antes de nos azarar?

\- Não sei, talvez se a Diana estiver aqui, ela não nos mate.

\- Harry Potter e Neville Longbotton, eu espero que o mundo esteja acabando para vocês aparecerem aqui em casa sem aviso.

Viramo-nos e sentamos nas poltronas, ela e o cara, estavam sentados no sofá e a cara dela prometia algo muito doloroso no meu futuro próximo.

\- Oi Mione, como você está? – ela bufou e antes de mais poder acontecer a porta foi aberta e ouvimos o riso do Teddy e da Diana, junto deles uma voz grossa.

\- Hei Mione, o sorvete estava maravilhoso, trouxemos para você e Jake... – Diana olhou em volta e nos notou – Oi Harry, Neville, como vocês estão, o que estão fazendo aqui?

Diana nos cumprimentou e percebi que ela está muito mais feliz e alegre, o que me deixa feliz, era doloroso vê-la depois que o Malfoy morreu.

\- Olá Diana, como você está e quem são os seus amigos? – eu sei a minha curiosidade pode um dia me matar, mas vê-las feliz me deixa bem, elas são como minhas irmãs e quero saber quem as está fazendo feliz – E olha só o meu garotão cresceu.

\- Sim o Teddy está crescendo que é uma maravilha – ela me deu o Teddy – Vou buscar um pouco de chá, Hermione, apresente nossos convidados.

Ela saiu de maneira altiva e Hermione se virou para nós parecendo um pouco mais calma.

\- Harry, Neville, conheçam Jacob Black – o cara grande que estava se pegando com a Mione se levantou e ofereceu a mão – e Paul Lahote... rapazes esses são amigos nossos da Inglaterra: Harry Potter e Neville Longbotton.

Apresentações feitas e Diana voltou levitando uma bandeja de chá, refrescos e biscoitos e me preocupei, como auror, amigo e família, que elas estão se expondo para trouxas.

\- É ótimo conhece-los, mas precisamos conversar a sós com vocês – Jacob olhou para o Paul, que estava sentado com uma Diana, muito grande e grávida no colo.

\- Não se preocupem podem falar na frente deles, eles sabem quem nós somos e... – Diana estava falando quando a cortei, o tempo é curto e tenho que convencê-las a voltar conosco.

\- Desculpe interromper Diana, mas vocês não deviam se expor a trouxas se o ministério americano descobrir vocês estarão com problemas – ótimo agora eu tenho duas das mulheres mais importantes para mim me olhando como se quisessem me azarar muito.

\- Não o desculpo por interromper Harry James Potter, mas deixarei de lado no momento, como ia dizendo não há necessidade de esconder nada deles – ela olhou para o cara junto dela que me olhava com raiva, acho que não sou muito querido no momento – Jake e Paul sabem que somos bruxas e não há nenhum problema legal porque ambos são metamorfos.

Olhei para Neville que estava nesse momento abrindo a bolsa que trouxe e verificando algo.

\- Bem, mesmo assim seria melhor...- ambos os homens rosnaram e gelei, pelo que me lembro de metamorfos, eles poderiam se transformar em qualquer coisa e pelos rosnados a coisa não ficaria bem para mim – olha, ok, que seja se vocês tem certeza.

\- Espera antes de começar, deixe-me entregar isso – Neville se levantou e entregou a bolsa para Diana que conferiu seu conteúdo, antes de se levantar e abraça-lo.

\- Obrigado Nev, fiquei preocupada quando não me enviou as ervas e plantas.

\- Só estava ocupado, agora escute com calma e tente não se exaltar, não será bom para o bebê – depois que Neville falou todos pareciam um pouco mais calmos.

\- Bem, estávamos investigando os comensais fugitivos e a minha equipe pegou o rastro de Greyback – vi Mione ficar pálida – e para piorar as evidencias nos fazem acreditar que ele se juntou a Valentine.

Diana deixou a xicara cair no chão quando ouviu o nome.

POV Diana

\- Ótimo acabamos de começar a nos recuperar, começamos a ter um pouquinho de felicidade e esses monstros resolvem aparecer – com a varinha limpo a bagunça que fiz e dou para o Harry o copo do Teddy com suco e um biscoito – tem mais não é?

\- Sim, é bem provável que os dois estejam vindo para os EUA atrás de vocês – Neville disse cabisbaixo.

\- E o que faremos agora? – perguntei já me sentindo derrotada, Mione se levantou com um pulo e pegou o celular.

\- Bells, oi, você está com os Cullen? Ótimo avisa que eu estou indo para ai e estou levando visitas.

\- Ir para onde Mione? – Harry parecia confuso.

\- Vocês estão com dificuldades para entrar em contato com as autoridades vampíricas, certo? Eu conheço alguém que pode ajudar, vamos não temos tempo.

Rapidamente nos dividimos entre o carro do Paul e o nosso, é claro que primeiro transfiguramos as roupas do Harry e do Neville em algo trouxa. O caminho foi feito em silencio, mas podia sentir o Paul exalando raiva e coloquei minha mão na sua perna e senti ele se acalmar um pouco.

Chegamos na casa dos Cullen, Jake e Paul tensos e Harry e Neville com sua postura de auror, entrando na casa Harry só olhou para os Cullen antes de entrar na nossa frente.

\- Droga mais vampiros – varinhas em riste e Neville o acompanhou.

\- Ótimo tudo de novo – fui até a frente dos rapazes cumprimentar os Cullen, Paul ficou, se possível, mais tenso e Harry tento me parar – Boa tarde Carlisle, temos noticias e acho que precisaremos dos seus conselhos – olhei para o Harry e suspirei – Abaixem as varinhas, eles são vegetarianos.

Todos nós nos acomodamos e Rosalie foi brincar com o Teddy, apresentei os rapazes aos Cullen e vi Harry se espantar por conhecer vampiros que não iriam atacar primeiro e perguntar depois.

\- Harry, conte ao Carlisle o que você queria nos contar talvez eles possam nos auxiliar em relação ao Valentine.

\- Ok, eu acho – ele olhou para todos e engoliu em seco e por um momento dava para ver aquele Harry da escola que ficava nervoso quando estava em publico, ainda não acredito que o parceiro do Harry é o Neville, notei sua postura mudar e ele começar a falar – não sei até onde vocês sabem, mas irei falar o que sei...eu e Neville trabalhamos para o que vocês podem chamar de policia bruxa e estávamos a caça de comensais que escaparam da ultima guerra – todos, menos Jake e Paul, acenaram para Harry continuar – em uma das nossas buscas achamos ter encontrado o esconderijo de um dos criminosos mais perigosos já enfrentados, o lobisomem Fenrir Greyback.

\- Perai, lobisomem, como a matilha da tribo? – Emmeth perguntou curioso e resolvi cortar essa parte antes de que tudo desandasse.

\- Não na tribo há metamorfos e eles se transformam em lobos – hesitei por um instante – lobisomens são diferentes, são selvagens, podem ser muito perigosos e maus, com algumas ressalvas, eles são dominados por uma fome de carne humana durante a lua cheia, o pior já conhecido pela história bruxa e Fenrir Greyback, depois se quiserem conto mais sobre ele.

Harry agradeceu e continuou.

\- Quase o pegamos, o problema e que ele não estava sozinho, mas com alguém que pensamos ver tão cedo: o vampiro Valentine – a expressão chocada nos Cullen era evidente – nosso governo tentou entrar em contato com aqueles que se nomeiam a autoridade entre vocês, os Volturi, mas eles não parecem muito ansiosos para ajudar.

\- Pelo menos conseguimos autorização para elimina-lo, o problema é que ele é escorregadio – Neville comentou serio – todas as evidências apontam que eles estão vindo para cá, atrás da Diana e da Hermione.

\- E porque eles fariam isso? – Paul perguntou tremendo de raiva e tentando segurar a transformação, me levantei e sentei no seu colo, imediatamente senti seus braços a minha volta e seu rosto enterrado no meu cabelo onde ele parecia tentar se acalmar com o meu cheiro.

\- Porque Greyback quer Hermione para ele e Valentine quer Diana – Neville disse sombrio.

POV Hermione

Paul estava tremendo de raiva e Jake segurava a minha mão com força.

\- Podem contar conosco para o que precisarem – os vampiros na sala concordaram em ajudar caso esses monstros aparecessem, agora vem a parte complicada, ir a reserva e contar tudo, bem antes tarde do que nunca.

Nos despedimos dos Cullen e da Bella que parecia um pouco perdida dentro dessa miríade de problemas com coisas que ela nunca pensou que poderia existir e em silêncio indiquei que íamos para a reserva, tínhamos que avisar Sam e a matilha, porque agora éramos parte deles, graças ao _imprinting_ e mesmo se não fossemos o certo e deixa-los pronto para qualquer problema.

POV Valentine

\- Por que não podemos ir direto até elas? – o lobisomem andava com raiva na minha frente, dava para entender, era quase lua cheia e ele já considera a bruxa Granger como sua companheira.

\- Porque, caro cachorro de mente pequena, graças aos aurores eles e possivelmente elas estarão atentas a nossa saída da Europa, então o melhor a fazer e dar um tempo, alguns meses e quando eles menos esperarem as pegamos.

Greyback se sentou em uma poltrona com uma garrafa de uísque de fogo na mão.

\- Não vejo a hora de colocar os meus dentes na minha bruxinha – ri e pensei no pescoço branco e macio de Diana Malfoy, mesmo que ela não esteja mais grávida quando a encontrar, afundar meus dentes nela será incrível.

POV Jake

Acho que tem mais na historia da minha bruxinha do que ela contou anteriormente e se ela quer falar com a matilha, a coisa deve estar para ficar feia. Vi que Harry brincava com Teddy que estava na cadeirinha do carro da Mione, olhei a paisagem que eu tanto amava, as arvores verdes e exuberantes, mesmo no clima cinzento e úmido, predominante em Forks...olhei para Hermione que dirigia concentrada, suas sobrancelhas estavam unidas como se pensasse em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, encostei no banco e fechei os olhos me concentrando no cheiro dela e em sua respiração suave que indicava que independente do que ela passou ela estava viva e do meu lado.

Hermione estacionou em frente à casa da Emmily e entramos para esperar o resto da matilha chegar. Eu e Hermione aconchegados em uma poltrona, Emmily e Embry brincando com Teddy, Harry e Neville, tensos perto da janela e Diana tentando acalmar o Paul...um pouco depois e uivos soaram do lado de fora... um a um os membros da matilha que não estavam de guarda entraram na pequena sala de estar...Hermione suspirou como se tivesse uma ideia e se levantou com a varinha em riste.

\- Emmily, se não gostar depois eu a volto ao normal, mas eles são muito grandes para caber todos com conforto e acho que a conversa vai demorar – com um aceno complicado da varinha e palavras que não compreendi a pequena sala de estar da Emmily tinha o triplo do tamanho e mais algumas poltronas e sofás – bem melhor.

O ultimo a entrar foi Sam...quando estávamos todos confortavelmente acomodados Diana entrou com biscoitos e refrescos, que Emmily tinha feito e para Emmily que brincava com Teddy e falou.

\- Obrigada a todos por aceitarem nos encontrar nesse domingo – todos da matilha acenaram – problemas surgiram e achamos que, como parte da família de vocês, devemos lhes informar, antes de tudo deixe-me apresenta-los a grandes amigos meus e da Hermione: Harry Potter e Neville Longbotton.

Quando Neville chegou perto da Leah, notei que ela estava com os olhos vidrados e parecia muito feliz.

\- Oi eu sou Leah Clearwater – ela se levantou simpática, oque espantou a todos, já que ela é conhecida por ser ácida com quase todos...Neville corou com a atenção que lhe era dirigida.

\- Olá, sou Neville Longbotton – quando Leah se sentou e seu olhar não saiu de Neville todos, bem quase todos, entenderam que ela tinha tido o seu _imprinting_ com Neville Longbotton.


	11. Cap 10 Velhos medos - parte II

POV Hermione

A conversa foi longa afinal tivemos que contar tudo desde o começo da guerra até o fim, não tenho certeza de como o Jake está levando tudo isso, mas tenho a impressão de que se a Belatrix estivesse viva ele caçaria ela sem dó nem piedade...já Paul seguiu Diana para a cozinha, ela e Emmily estavam fazendo o jantar para todos...Harry, Embry e Quil brincavam com Teddy...agora quem mais me interessava era a Leah que olhava para Neville de maneira um pouco vidrada. Me desembaracei dos braços do Jake, que ia me seguir, mas essa era uma conversa de garotas e o empurrei para conversar com Neville.

\- Hei Leah, tudo bem? – ela me olhou e suspirou.

\- Como vou contar a ele Mya? Como vou explicar que ele é meu tudo, sem assusta-lo? – acho que nunca a vi tão pequena e assustada.

\- Você confia em mim Leah? – ela me olhou estranhamente e acenou...me levantei e fui até o Neville e o puxei até ela...ele se sentou do lado dela e eu puxei uma poltrona até a frente deles.

\- O que foi Mione?

\- Neville, você já sabe que a matilha aqui é de metamorfos, certo? – ele acenou e Leah parecia entrar em pânico, coloquei ela em um feitiço, para não conseguir sair do sofá – e eles tem algo mais, alo que os torna um pouco diferentes dos metamorfos em nossos livros.

\- O que? – ele me olhou desconfiado.

\- Eles têm uma alma gêmea, alguém que os completa a perfeição...

\- Interessante, mas ainda não entendi...

\- Não interrompa agora – olhei para a Leah e voltei para ele – é chamado _imprinting_ , quando conheci o Jake, ele me disse posteriormente, que foi como se finalmente ele encontrasse o que o segurava no mundo, como amor a primeira vista, ele disse que seria para mim o que eu precisasse e ele foi, meu amigo, meu confidente e agora acho que algo mais...nunca pensei que fosse encontrar alguém que me amasse tanto quanto ele...

\- Mas nós...

\- Sim Neville, eu sei que você os outros me amam, mas um amor romântico, que eu achei não precisar, principalmente depois de ver como a Diana ficou com a morte do Draco...

\- Aquele cara seguindo a Diana teve isso, _imprinting_ , com ela? – ele de uma olhada em direção a cozinha, onde sabíamos que o Paul estava, já que era lá que a Diana estava – vocês estão felizes?

\- Sim, Nev, estamos felizes e sim ele teve com ela.

\- Mas ela ainda ama o Draco, certo? E o bebê?

\- Sim ela ama o Draco e ele entende e de certa forma ele a ama mais ainda e o bebê? Bem ele parece ter adotado o bebê como dele, mas acho que tem planos de deixar o bebê saber do Draco e não se sentir excluído se ele se casar com a Diana e tiver mais filhos.

\- Entendi e fico feliz de ver vocês bem e com pessoas que as amam, mas por que está me explicando tudo isso? – respirei fundo e falei.

\- Bem, quando você se apresentou para Leah – ele olhou para ela e ambos coraram, isso é interessante – ela teve o _imprinting_ com você e não sabia como contar.

Liberei a Leah e sai de fininho até o Jake que abriu os braços para mim...me aconcheguei no seu colo.

\- Tudo que você disse é verdade? Que sente que podemos ter algo mais? – ele me deu o olhar de cachorrinho sem dono.

\- Sim Jake eu acho e espero não ter bagunçado tudo para a Leah.

\- Você aca que o Neville, será bom para ela?

\- Sim, de uma maneira torcida, faz sentido, como a Diana e o Paul – ele me olhou confuso.

\- O Paul me parece alguém que perde a cabeça com facilidade, a Diana e suave e doce, mas pode ser firme quando quer...a relação deles parece com a dela com o Draco, mas sei que ela nunca conseguiria confundir os dois...a Leah é parecida com o Paul, e o Neville, mesmo sendo um auror agora, é um cara doce e protetor com aqueles que ama...acho que assim como nós é uma relação que durará muito tempo.

Ele sorriu e me beijou...pelo canto do olho, vi Neville e Leah sair para a varanda.

POV Neville

Olhei para a mulher sentada do meu lado e me senti corar...ela é alta e magra, com cabelos escuros na altura dos ombros, suas características eram fortes e marcantes, mas isso não a deixava feia e sim atraente...a vi corar com o meu escrutínio e me levantei...seu rosto caiu, mas ela sorriu quando estendi a minha mão para ajuda-la a se levantar.

\- Vem, vamos lá fora conversar – continuei segurando a mão dela até nos sentarmos no balanço da varanda...eu gostei muito do que vi até agora da reserva, muitas plantas, muita vida, mesmo não sendo plantas mágicas – bem...é verdade o que a Mione disse?

Ela olhou para mim e a afeição por mim era palpável, eu já tina visto alguma afeição nos olhos e gestos dos meus amigos e familiares, mas de uma garota que tão flagrantemente parecia gostar de mim? Nunca vi.

\- Sim, quando fomos chamados para vir aqui, eu senti que algo iria acontecer, mas não tinha certeza...até que você estava na minha frente e eu pude olhar nos seus olhos ai pude entender oque os outros membros da matilha.

\- Bem então prazer em conhecê-la, eu sou Neville Longbotton e adoraria dar uma chance para nós – ela sorriu para mim e ficamos ali conversando, gostos e desgostos, família, sonhos até que fomos chamados para jantar.

O jantar foi animado com a matilha e meus melhores amigos e acho que sim, depois que toda essa confusão acabar eu não vejo o porque de ficar aqui com a Leah.

POV Leah

Não acredito, eu tenho alguém, um companheiro, alguém que poderá me amar e que não liga pelo fato de que não posso ter filhos...quando ele me disse isso eu, logos eu, que muitos acreditam ter um coração de gelo...e Neville, tão doce e agradável foi tão forte e seguro.

Flashback

\- Ok, eu adoraria visitar seus pais no hospital na Inglaterra – me ajeitei nos seus braços e arrepios apareceram debaixo de sua mão que acariciava meu ombro – mas tem algo que eu deveria te falar, só que tenho medo de que você não queira mais nada comigo depois de saber.

\- Certo, me diga primeiro, não posso prometer não ter uma reação negativa ao que vai me dizer, mas posso prometer que conversaremos e veremos o que podemos fazer sobre o que quer me dizer – ele disse e deu um beijo na minha testa.

\- Bem, eu descobri, depois da minha primeira mudança, que eu não posso ter filhos, meu corpo não suporta uma gravidez – baixei meus olhos sem querer ver a decepção nos olhos dele...ele tirou o braço do meu ombro e virou o corpo na minha direção...senti sua mão no meu queixo forçando o meu rosto na direção do dele.

\- Leah, isso é fácil de resolver, você acabou de escutar sobre a guerra no mundo mágico e um dos resultados da guerra e que há muitas crianças que foram deixadas órfãs, quando for a hora, se você não se importar de criar pequenos ou pequenas bruxinhos, podemos sempre adotar.

Eu o abracei enquanto chorava, ele me entendia, eu não precisava me preocupar.

Fim do flashback

Olhei para ele que estava sentado do meu lado na mesa de jantar magicamente estendida...a comida estava ótima, mas senti-lo do meu lado, cada gesto dado livremente, como se fossemos um casal a anos , me deixava extremamente feliz.

POV Harry

Depois do jantar nos sentamos novamente para conversar sobre as nossas opções. Olhei minha melhor amiga e irmã...ela estava aconchegada ao lobo Jake, sua irmã, aconchegada em outro lobo: Paul e até o meu parceiro, Neville estava dando olhares tímidos e felizes a loba Leah...ok, deve ter algo na água americana, vou tomar cuidado ou vou ter a minha ruiva voando no meu pescoço.

\- Bem, temos que pensar em algo, não posso deixa-las sozinhas aqui, eu preferiria que vocês voltassem para a Inglaterra – disse.

\- Está insinuando que não podemos proteger os nossos – Sam disse com um rosnado mais assustador do que um lobisomem de verdade...engoli em seco.

\- Não mas elas não são metamorfos, elas são...

\- Não nos importa o que elas sejam, elas são companheiras dos nossos membros da matilha, logo são da matilha também – fechei a cara frustrado.

\- Não adianta discutir – Neville levantou a voz – nos entramos em contato com o Ministério da magia dos EUA, e eles não querem se envolver, mas nos deixaram com alguma margem de manobra, então porque eu não fico aqui auxiliando na proteção e Harry e os outros continuam a busca na Europa?

\- É uma boa ideia, vou voltar hoje para notificar o ministro Sacklebolt – disse resignado.

\- E eu vou para buscar roupas e dar entrada na minha licença, deixaremos todos pensarem que entrei em férias e fui em busca de plantas raras, não quero ninguém deixando informações vazarem, para que os criminosos pensem em outra forma de atacar – Neville olhou para Diana e Mione e sorriu – Então garotas aceitam um hospede sem aviso.

\- Bem, mesmo sem dar a cortesia de um aviso, poderá ficar lá em casa – Neville sorriu – mas quero ajuda no meu jardim.

Nos despedimos e fomos em direção ao carro para voltar para a casa das garotas...olhei para os lobos das garotas que conversaram entre si e se afastaram com pressa, me aproximei devagar...Neville se despedia da Leah.

\- Vamos, garotas? – perguntei a ambas elas me olharam.

\- Bem, teremos mais hospedes – Diana olhou para algo atrás de mim e Jake e Paul voltavam cada um com uma bolsa e sorrisos nos rostos.

Voltamos para a casa das garotas e depois de verificar as enfermarias, eu e Neville entramos na lareira e partimos para casa.

POV Diana

\- Olha, não pensem besteira, vocês podem ficar aqui em casa por um tempo, só porque estão preocupados conosco, mas se me derem nos nervos os chutarei daqui – disse de maneira severa, enquanto ajeitava o quarto de hospedes para ambos dormirem.

Paul me puxou para os seus braços sem se importar com a minha barriga e se sentou na poltrona perto da janela.

\- Não se preocupe amor, não sei o Jake, mas eu quero ter certeza de que está viva – ele enterrou o nariz no meu cabelo e respirou fundo...acho que a nossa historia deixou o meu lobo um pouco abalado.

POV Hermione

Depois que Neville e Harry se foram me sentei no sofá da sala ao lado do Jake, tinha acabado de colocar o Teddy na sua caminha, que me puxou nos seus braços, como fez mais cedo...sua boca rapidamente cobriu a minha e suas mãos voaram para a minha cintura me causando arrepios.

\- Você ainda vai dormir no quarto de hospedes – ele riu e beijou o meu pescoço – Diana ficaria horrorizada se você fosse para o meu quarto, mas depois que ela for dormir, eu adoraria uma visita.

Beijei sua boca, mas não me atrevi a fazer mais, Diana é meio chata quando se trata de bons costumes, mas acho que ela fingira não notar se eu não esfregar na cara dela.

\- Ok, qual é o seu quarto? – ele perguntou, chupando uma marca na base do meu pescoço.

\- O ultimo a esquerda – sorri e aproveitei mais um pouco, antes de ir para a cama.


	12. Cap 11 Velhos medos - parte final

POV Diana

Depois de desejar boa noite a todos e verificar Teddy, fui para o meu quarto dormir...eu gosto bastante do meu quarto, ele é espaçoso, com paredes verde claras e moveis em madeira escura...uma bela varanda, que dá para o pátio traseiro, com uma espreguiçadeira, onde posso ler tranquilamente...meu banheiro, tive que encantar um pouco, tem uma boa ducha, duas pias com balcão espaçoso e uma bela, grande e funda banheira, tudo decorado em azul e prata...vesti uma camisa grande de dormir e com minhas pantufas de coelho cor de rosa fui até a minha cama e deitei...rolei para um lado, rolei para o outro e ouvi um barulho vindo do corredor, peguei o roupão do Draco, calcei as pantufas e assim que abri a porta lá estava a Mione se agarrando na porta com o Jake...ri para mim mesma e resolvi assusta-los um pouquinho.

\- Ram...ram – pigarreei e vi os dois saltarem...Mione corou como um tomate, acho que o Jake também, mas sua compleição mais morena me impedia de ter certeza.

\- Ah...bem...ah...nós estávamos nos despedindo, desejando boa noite – Mione disse rápida...olhei para as suas roupas desgrenhadas, a falta de camisa do Jake e levantei a sobrancelha esquerda tal qual o Draco, o que sempre irritou a Mione.

\- Sei, mas eu entendo o que você deve estar sentindo, bem nem tanto, talvez...ah! que seja, só não esqueça, Mione, do feitiço silenciador – eles riram e entraram no quarto...senti a magia sendo lançada e fui até o berçário que tinha começado a montar.

O quarto do meu filho, ao lado do quarto do Teddy, foi pintado de verde, um pouco mais escuro que o do meu, tem um berço branco, o qual seria colocado os lençóis que a Narcisa tinha encomendado, antes de falecer...neles iria aparecer magicamente o nome do meu filho quando registrado...um guarda roupa branco, que eu sei que tem varias roupinhas, que eu e Draco compramos, na Londres trouxa...em uma estante no canto tem vários livros infantis, cortesia da tia Mione, de acordo com ela, nunca é cedo demais para ensinar o amor a leitura...tinha ainda as prateleiras que iria encher de bichos de pelúcia, o único no momento é um velho dragão verde, que foi do Draco...peguei o dragão e me sentei na cadeira de balanço verde próxima a janela e não consegui segurar e deixei as lágrimas caírem.

Era tão injusto, Draco não estar mais aqui, para ver o filho nascer...essa guerra não ter acabado e esses lunáticos ainda estarem, atrás da Mione e de mim, será que não sofremos o suficiente...meu bebê se mexeu e coloquei mão na minha barriga.

\- Quase lá, meu querido, aguente, você só ficou aí por oito meses, mais um mês e você estará nos braços da mamãe e eu contarei a você sobre como maravilhoso e idiota podia ser e como as suas vovós eram incríveis, sabe a mamãe tem um monte de fotos para você...eu prometo sempre mostrar o quanto te amo, mesmo que meu coração vai ficar na mão quando você for teimoso e voar muito alto, mas eu sempre vou te amar – me ajeitei na cadeira de balanço e comecei a cantar uma canção de ninar...depois de um tempo a porta do quarto se abriu e me virei desanimada. Na porta do quarto, vestindo uma bermuda verde e sem camisa, estava Paul.

\- Vem Diana vou te ajudar a ir para a cama – ele delicadamente tentou enxugar as lagrimas que desciam de forma abundante pelo meu rosto...

\- Devo estar horrível, Draco sempre ria, quando eu chorava nos seus braços, dizia que não podia se segurar, a minha cara vermelha e inchada era engraçada, mas sempre me segurou enquanto chorava, por que eu tive que perde-lo, Paul e porque esses monstros não podem nos deixar em paz?

\- Não sei querida, mas vem, você e o bebê precisam descansar, para reclamar amanhã com o Jake e a Hermione – ele me ajudou a levantar e para a minha surpresa ele me pegou no colo, me levou para o quarto e delicadamente tentou me colocar na minha cama – Querida você precisa me soltar.

\- Fica aqui comigo, por favor...não quero estar sozinha – ele olhou para mim e foi fechar a porta...andou até o outro lado da cama e se deitou...rolei até estar próxima a ele e o senti passar os braços a minha volta – Obrigada, Paul, boa noite.

\- Boa noite, minha bruxinha – sem que percebesse cai em um sono tranquilo e agradável cercada pelo seu corpo excessivamente quente.

POV Hermione

Eu adoro o meu quarto...ele é grande, com paredes pintadas de bordô que complementava a madeira escura dos meus moveis...uma cama grande, uma cômoda de madeira trabalhada...uma bela estante, onde coloquei meus livros favoritos e uma escrivaninha...fui até o meu banheiro, um chuveiro bom e forte, uma banheira, que Diana encantou para ser maior, e uma bancada com pia dupla...vesti meu pijama favorito de conforto: um short macio de seda vermelha e uma camisa velha de quadribol, colecionei varias ao longo dos anos, cortesia de ter vários amigos homens que jogam quadribol...quando terminei de me preparar para dormir ouvi uma batida na porta e sorri para mim, me lobo quente veio me desejar boa noite. Abri a porta e arfei...toda aquela pele morena e tonificada à mostra e só uma bermuda velha o cobrindo.

\- Então vem sempre aqui? – ele me deu um sorriso de lado, que era extremamente sexy.

\- Depende da companhia – ri com a cantada dele – veio me desejar uma boa noite?

\- Sim, eu vim te desejar uma boa noite, mas não sei se posso te deixar sozinha estando tão linda dessa maneira. – ele passou os braços na minha cintura e pressionou os lábios nos meus.

De alguma forma um beijo de boa noite, virou dois, que virou três e em instantes parecia que meu corpo queria se fundir completamente com o desse homem.

\- Ram...ram – eu e Jake nos separamos como se tivéssemos nos queimado...olhei em direção do som e vi minha irmã, vestida com o velho roupão do Draco, ela me sorria igual a ele e levantou aquela sobrancelha irritante.

\- Ah...bem...ah...nós estávamos nos despedindo, desejando boa noite – disse, rezando para que ela não notasse o meu nervosismo...ela olhou para mim de cima a baixo e fez o mesmo com o Jake.

\- Sei, mas eu entendo o que você deve estar sentindo, bem nem tanto, talvez...ah! que seja, só não esqueça, Mione, do feitiço silenciador – eu ri e Jake riu junto...o puxei para o quarto e fechei a porta.

Ele me puxou novamente para os seus braços, me levantando o suficiente para que eu pudesse passar as pernas em volta da sua cintura...ele me beijou até que eu perdesse o folego.

\- Então...muito para um beijo de boa noite? – senti suas mãos brincarem com a pele sensível da minha cintura...e gemi, antes de dar um chupão em seu pescoço o fazendo gemer.

\- Não é muito, mas seria muito melhor na minha grande e confortável cama – ele continuou me beijando, enquanto me guiava em direção a cama...me soltando de repente em meu colchão macio, antes de se unir a mim e soltar a me beijar.

Dois podem jogar esse jogo e sem que ele percebesse eu estava sentada no seu colo...sua excitação era evidente abaixo de mim e me deixava mais e mais ansiosa pelo que poderia acontecer...olhei para ele e tirei a minha camisa...quando ele foi para me beijar o empurrei para cama e me estiquei até a minha mesinha de cabeceira pegando a minha varinha.

\- Oque? – ele parecia confuso...sorri e chupei o outro lado do seu pescoço, deixando-o com marcas roxas gêmeas.

\- Muffliato – senti a magia ser feita – pronto, agora podemos nos soltar.

\- Como assim? – girei meus quadris vendo-o gemer profundamente.

\- Desse jeito, um feitiço de silenciamento e estamos prontos – ele se levantou e nos virou me prendendo debaixo de seu corpo...dessa vez ele girou os quadris e foi a minha vez de gemer...o pulsar no meu centro era tão grande que acho que posso vir somente pelo prazer de tê-lo tão perto de mim...sua boca foi para a minha clavícula...passeando pelo meu pescoço e mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha...quando gemi de novo, ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

\- Precisa de mais algum feitiço? – me desorientei por um instante e me lembrei de algo...peguei a minha varinha novamente e apontei para o meu abdômen, murmurando um feitiço em silencio. – Para que... ?

\- Para não engravidar – vi seus olhos caírem – não é que eu não queira ter seus filhos, mas ainda não é o momento.

Com um aceno de concordância e movimentos frenéticos terminamos de nos despir e com uma estocada forte ele me preencheu...ele é grande, mas me deixa tão completa.

\- Essa vai ser rápida, mas te prometo até o fim da noite, vamos testar o quão bom é esse feitiço de silenciamento seu – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e estremeci de prazer me fazendo apertar em volta dele, antes de gritar o seu nome.


	13. Cap 12 A manhã seguinte

POV Diana

Acordei me sentindo mais leve...olhei para a pessoa que me proporcionou isso...deitado ao meu lado estava Paul, em algum momento da noite ele se destampou e agora estava de bruços na cama...fui para o banheiro e me aprontei para descer, estava com fome...fui até a cama e dei um beijo de leve no rosto do Paul, que sorriu sem abrir os olhos e me puxou com delicadeza para o seu colo.

\- Bom dia, minha bruxinha – ele me ajudou a levantar novamente.

\- Bom dia Paul, vai se aprontar que eu estou indo preparar o café da manhã – ele me deu um beijo no rosto e foi para o meu banheiro.

Fui ao quarto do Teddy e o vi acordado em brincando com seu lobo de pelúcia, na sua caminha...ele não conseguia sair por causa da grade de segurança e geralmente esperava alguém vir busca-lo.

\- Bom dia meu menino lindo – ele riu para mim e estendeu os braços para eu pega-lo...mesmo com oito meses de gravidez, eu ainda consigo pega-lo, o problema seria descer as escadas com ele sem cair...meu problema foi resolvido quando o Paul apareceu...seu cabelo estava molhado e estava com uma bermuda jeans cortada e uma camiseta.

\- Me trocando, bruxinha? – ele riu quando o Teddy se animou e entrando no quarto, ele pegou o Teddy no colo e nos três descemos para tomar café da manhã.

POV Hermione

Acordei tentando me mexer na cama, mas braços fortes me seguravam na cama e contra um corpo muito quente...com um pouco de manobra consegui me soltar, embora meu travesseiro tomou o meu lugar...ele estava muito lindo na minha cama, abraçado ao meu travesseiro...um lençol vermelho cobrindo o seu quadril e todo o resto á mostra para os meus olhos...me espreguicei e levantei...10 minutos depois eu estava pronta para tomar café da manhã...sai de fininho para não acordar o Jake.

A cena que encontrei na cozinha era tão doce que poderia causar uma dor de dente em qualquer um que os visse por muito tempo. Diana estava levitando os pratos e comida para a mesa da cozinha, que era onde costumávamos comer o café da manhã...a musica baixinho que tocava no rádio era sobreposta pelas risadas do Teddy, que junto com Paul brincava no canto que geralmente colocávamos um cercadinho com brinquedos para o Teddy.

\- Bom dia meus amores – beijei minha irmã no rosto e respirei fundo o cheiro da deliciosa comida que ela sempre faz...fui até o Teddy e o peguei no colo dando um monte de beijinhos nele que ria feliz.

\- Acho que estou com ciúmes do filhote – ouvi uma voz grossa da entrada da cozinha e lá estava o Jake que vestia, assim como o Paul, uma bermuda jeans e uma camiseta fina...ele cumprimentou a Diana e o Paul, antes de vir até mim e me dar um beijo de leve no rosto – acordei muito sozinho...

\- Muito bem pombinhos, vamos comer – coloquei Teddy na cadeirinha e o servi com frutas macias cortadas, me sentei do lado do Jake e Diana do lado do Paul...parei por um momento para observa-los e notei que tinha uma aura de intimidade que não havia ontem.

\- Então Diana, me diga, porque vocês dois estão tão pertinho hoje? – sorri para ela...dessa vez eu iria dar o troco.

\- Bem, tenho certeza de que não é pelo motivo que você e Jake estão tão amorosos hoje – ela deu um sorriso muito sonserino, tenho certeza que as vezes o espirito do Draco deve baixar nela...ia retrucar quando o alarme de flu foi ativado...os rapazes olharam intrigados e Diana se levantou para ir ver quem tinha chegado, com o Paul a seguindo, acho que com essa ameaça duvido que ele a deixará ir sozinha a algum lugar.

Sem demora Paul e ela voltaram acompanhados de Neville.

\- Bom dia a todos, espero que não se importe por eu ficar aqui com vocês – Neville se sentou a mesa e Diana convocou um prato para ele, que se serviu com gosto.

\- Não nos importamos Neville, mas nos diga, como ficou sua situação no departamento dos aurores?

\- Foi como combinado, Harry e eu falamos primeiro com o Ministro Shacklebolt e ele concordou que dar entrada nas minhas férias e que seria dito a todos que eu iria em uma viagem para um estudo independente sobre plantas russas.

\- Bem já que suas férias incluem aprender sobre plantas, o jardim atrás da casa precisa de cuidados e tenho certeza que na livraria da Mione tem livros sobre plantas trouxas – continuamos a comer tranquilamente.

POV Valentine

\- Hei lobo, agora é a nossa deixa – o lobisomem olhou para mim com olhos selvagens – meu contato no ministério da magia inglês, confirmou que elas foram para os EUA.

\- Isso é bom...elas estão bem longe de seus amiguinhos irritantes vai ser bem mais fácil ter o que queremos...quando saímos?

\- Hoje à noite, tenho uma chave de portal ilegal para o EUA e quando as tivermos – entreguei a ele um dos colares que estavam na minha mão – essa é uma chave de portal para a Romênia, se não me engano vai deixar você e sua presa, próximos à localidade onde está a sua alcateia.

\- E a sua?

\- Não é da sua conta – olhei com nojo para o homem na minha frente – nossa parceria termina quando tivermos em mão aquilo que queremos.

Passamos o dia organizando nossas coisas e quando deu a hora certa, 30 segundos para a chave de portal se ativar, sorri para meu incomum parceiro de crime e quando senti o puxão de ativação da chave de portal senti minhas presas formigarem para se enterrar naquele pescoço branco e delgado.


	14. Cap 13 O casamento

POV Hermione

Finalmente chegou o dia do casamento da Bella e até agora não houve nenhum rastro daqueles dois monstros...eu estou em um quarto na casa dos Cullen...Alice está dando os últimos retoques na Bella...as damas de honra, Alice, Rosalie e eu estávamos pronta a um tempo...acho que Diana ficará encantada quando me ver, ela sempre diz que eu tenho que me arrumar mais. Eu estou com um vestido até o joelho champanhe, com detalhes dourados, meu cabelo foi domado, magicamente, o que encantou Alice, que disse que provavelmente levaria horas para cuidar do meu cabelo e para completar um par de saltos...se a Bella não cair por causa dos saltos dela, eu caio por causa dos meus.

Tudo estava arrumado lindamente na clareira do lado da casa dos Cullen. Andei até Bella que parecia estar surtando, agora que estava pronta.

\- Pronta Bells? – ela olhou para mim e tentou sorrir.

\- Acho que sim, mas também tenho certeza que se demorasse mais um pouco eu surtaria – quando ia tentar acalmar ela a porta do quarto se abriu e a tia Renée entrou, bem arrumada e com um sorriso tremulo...ela me viu e o sorriso firmou um pouco.

\- Olá Mione, minha querida, você está linda.

\- Obrigada tia, poderia ficar um momento com a Bells? Eu tenho algo a resolver agora – ela acenou e sai do quarto, elas precisavam de um momento mãe e filha e por um momento me sinto muito triste, não é como se terei esse momento com a minha mãe...acho que estou emotiva.

Fui até a sala de estar e lá, sentado em um dos sofás, vestindo um terno preto simples, com uma gravata champanhe que combinava com o meu vestido, estava o meu namorado, Jake Black. Uma das melhores coisas que já tive foi ter dado uma chance para nós, foi a melhor semana da minha vida, digno de um ótimo patrono.

\- Olá – ele sorriu e se levantou passando os braços na minha cintura – vem sempre aqui? Melhor eu não falar com você meu namorado está por aqui e pode te ver.

\- Bem o seu namorado é muito bobo te deixando sozinha estando tão linda – ele se inclinou para me beijar quando alguém gritou do meu lado.

\- Não, podem se separar, sem se agarrar antes do casamento e das fotos, eu quero tudo perfeito – Alice colocou as mãos na cintura pequena e não saiu até que estávamos separados.

\- Acho que temos de deixar para mais tarde – dei um beijo de leve no rosto dele, para não deixar uma marca de batom – Onde está Diana e Paul? Quero ver que roupa a Alice escolheu para o Teddy, eu juro que se ela e Rosalie continuarem comprando tanta roupa para ele que não tenho certeza de que ele iria conseguir usar todas antes de crescer.

Jake começou a rir muito e fiquei confusa...olhei para ele que levantou a mão e pedi um minuto.

\- Bem, amor...desculpa rir, é que o Paul está de terno e está se contorcendo muito se sentindo desconfortável e depois do sermão que ele levou por não colocar a gravata direito...bem foi hilário, ah e o Teddy está com eles.

Alice voltou e me puxou de Jake, o casamento ia começar e eu tinha que ir para o meu lugar.

POV Diana

Eu tão bom participar de algo tão bonito como um casamento... me sentei com cuidado do lado do Paul...Alice acabou de pegar o Teddy para entrar antes da Bella e ele está tão fofo com seu pequeno terno...Paul também está lindo com um terno cinza escuro e uma gravata verde esmeralda que combinava com meu vestido. Respirei fundo...estou quase no fim da gravidez e me canso com facilidade.

\- O que foi querida, gostaria que eu buscasse um pouco de água? – Paul me perguntou solicito.

\- Não, eu estou bem...e o casamento vai começar agora.

\- Como você sabe? – sorri de lado e acariciei de leve seu rosto.

\- Bem, a Alice está funcionando como um relógio e no convite está à hora que começa – assim que terminei de falar a musica começou ( watch?v=W_kh572ehDk)...Pau me ajudou a levantar, estávamos sentados na primeira fila...Rosalie, Alice e Mione entraram junto com Emmeth, Jasper e Seth (Edward e ele haviam começado uma amizade que irritou muito o Sam)...logo depois veio o Teddy andando de uma maneira fofa jogando pétalas de rosas no chã e olhando todos os presentes com seus grandes olhos verdes, fazia tempo que ele não estava perto de tanta gente, então ele correu para mim e tentou se esconder nas minhas pernas fazendo todos rirem...eu o ajeitei do meu lado e ele jogou algumas pétalas no Paul...por fim veio a Bella com o tio Charlie, ele esteve ótimo com o terno que a Alice escolheu para ele, mas o vestido da Bella era incrível . e por um momento desejei que o meu casamento com o Draco não tivesse sido tão apressado...todos se sentaram novamente para a cerimonia.

POV Paul

Não gosto muito de casamentos, mas esse me fez pensar se a Diana gostaria de se casar comigo, com todos esses detalhes e pompa e por um instante decidi que não ligo se ela quiser toda a pompa de um casamento tradicional, por que eu estaria casando com a minha alma gêmea...ouvi um fungado baixinho e Diana estava tentando achar um lenço na bolsa minúscula que carregava...ri da sua frustração e pressa e puxei do bolso do meu paletó um lenço branco que estendi para ela...seu sorriso feliz, mesmo com as lágrimas escorrendo de seus lindos olhos me deixou quente e feliz.

O resto da cerimonia continuou tranquilo e logo me vi em uma mesa, onde a festa estava acontecendo, na mesma mesa estavam a Hermione e o Jake, o Seth, a Leah e o Neville, o Embry e o Teddy que pareciam estar hiper pela quantidade de açúcar consumida, entre doces e o bolo.

Jake se levantou e estendendo a mão para a Hermione a puxou para a pista de dança...Neville nervoso também chamou Leah para dançar e eu um pouco nervoso olhei para o meu par que olhava os casais na pista de dança com um desejo flagrante nos olhos...Embry me cutucou acenando com a cabeça e quando viu que eu tinha entendido a mensagem, tomando uma respiração profunda, me levantei e estendi a mão para Diana.

\- Gostaria de dançar comigo? – ela sorriu e se levantou com cuidado...sei que não danço muito, mas com ela em meus braços parecia que eu dançava muito bem.

Dançamos por um tempo antes da Bella jogar o buquê, que para a diversão da Diana caiu na mão da Hermione...após o casamento, as despedidas foram feitas, entrei no meu carro com a Diana, o Embry, o Teddy e o Seth...no outro carro estavam Neville, Leah, Hermione e Jake...íamos deixar as garotas na casa dela antes de voltar para a reserva.

O caminho foi tranquilo, Seth e Embry brincavam com Teddy e senti Diana colocar a mão na minha perna sorrindo para mim...chegando na casa, todos saímos do carro e rapidamente endureci com o cheiro podre de vampiro e cachorro molhado...Seth, Embry, Jake e Leah rosnaram e mudaram a postura relaxada para a atenta, nos colocamos em frente as garotas...Neville pegou a varinha e começou a esquadrinhar a nossa volta.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Diana me perguntou com a voz trêmula...Hermione pegou a varinha e se colocou próxima a ela.

\- Eles devem ter sentido algo estranho, note que as enfermarias foram violadas, temos que entrar e ver se tem algo errado, é melhor entrarmos juntos para que ninguém seja pego desprevenido.

Seth, Embry, Leah e Neville foram para os fundos e eu, Hermione, que segurava o Teddy com firmeza, Jake e Diana fomos pela frente.

POV Hermione

O dia estava perfeito, até que chegamos em casa, Jake e Leah rosnaram em desagrado, pelo que percebi, Paul, Embry e Seth estavam do mesmo jeito...chegando mais perto da casa notei que as enfermarias de casa foram violadas.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Diana perguntou ao Paul com a voz trêmula...peguei minha varinha e me aproximei com cautela.

\- Eles devem ter sentido algo estranho, note que as enfermarias foram violadas, temos que entrar e ver se tem algo errado, é melhor entrarmos juntos para que ninguém seja pego desprevenido.

Seth, Embry, Leah e Neville foram para os fundos e eu, que segurava o Teddy com firmeza, Jake, Paul e Diana fomos pela frente. Fomos a sala de estar primeiro e vimos a evidencia de que alguém realmente havia estado aqui...os moveis foram revirados e alguns quebrados, almofadas e cortinas rasgadas. Em uma das paredes, em que antes tinha uma bonita pintura trouxa de flores, pintura essa que estava estraçalhada no chão, estava uma mensagem, escrita em algo vermelho, que espero não ser sangue, com duas letras diferentes, obviamente, escrita por pessoas diferentes.

 _Sentiram a nossa falta? Não se preocupem viemos buscar o que nos pertencem. E quando as tivermos, ninguém irá acha-las outra vez._

 _Att. V e F.G_

Ouvi um gemido de dor e rapidamente passos foram ouvidos vindo em nossa direção, minha irmã estava curvada segurando a barriga, Teddy começou a chorar no colo do Paul.

\- O que foi Diana? – perguntamos ao mesmo tempo em que os outros entraram na sala.

\- Eu o vi, ele estava lá fora, Mione, e o vi pela janela – outro gemido foi solto e Paul entregou Teddy para Leah que o embalou com cuidado até ele se acalmar...ouvimos um barulho de liquido escorrendo – minha bolsa estourou...ahhhh...meu bebê está vindo.


	15. Cap 14 Mortes e Nascimento - parte I

POV Diana

\- O que vamos fazer? – Neville entrou em pânico na hora e senti uma imensa vontade de rir, mesmo estando com dor...todos a minha volta começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo e ninguém me ajudava...droga, desse jeito terei o meu bebê aqui na sala da minha casa.

\- Ahhhhh – uma contração forte me gemer mais forte de dor e a sala ficou quieta, todos agora me olhavam com medo nos olhos...Mione respirou fundo e começou a falar.

\- Todos se acalmem...Neville, Leah, Embry e Seth, vocês vão para a reserva e levem o Teddy com vocês, não fiquem aqui, pode ser perigoso...peguem algumas coisas para passar algumas noites lá – ela olhou para mim – Paul a pegue no colo, você, Jake e eu a levaremos a um hospital.

Paul me pegou no colo e todos começaram a agir...nos despedimos de todos que ficariam e nos dirigimos a nossa lareira...Mione, depois da visita dos meninos nossa lareira foi ligada a rede de flu americana.

\- Como vamos Mione? – Jake olhava para Mione, enquanto ela pegava o pote em que guardávamos o pó de flu.

\- Entre na lareira e jogar um pouco do pó de flu e dizer o nome do lugar em que se quer ir, mas tem que dizer claramente, senão pode-se parar em um lugar completamente diferente – Mione olhou para mim e fez um sinal para o Paul entrar comigo na lareira – vocês primeiro - Paul entrou na lareira comigo e Mione pegou o pó de flu, ela disse nosso destino – St's Magnólia.

O St's Magnólia era o St's Mungo dos EUA...Paul me segurou firme e logo nós estávamos na lareira do hospital...ele saiu e se dirigiu com cuidado a recepção...Mione e Jake viam atrás.

\- Licença senhora, minha namorada entrou em trabalho de parto – a enfermeira olhou para nosso grupo e rapidamente fez um sinal para outra enfermeira, que trouxe uma cadeira de rodas e nos levou a um quarto.

\- Só a mamãe e o papai poderão ficar no quarto, vou chamar um médico – ela saiu e Mione olhou para mim com carinho.

\- Seja forte, Didi – droga ela sabe que odeio esse apelido – Jake e eu estaremos na sala de espera, ok.

Jake e ela saíram da sala assim que o médico e a enfermeira entraram na sala.

\- Olá mamãe e papai – não corrigi o médico, queria que o Draco estivesse aqui, mas nem tudo é perfeito e o Paul será um bom pai...o médico olhava o meu prontuário – Aqui papai, ajude a senhora Diana Malfoy a colocar isso e não se preocupe os exames iniciais indicam que o bebê, mesmo com um mês de antecedência, esta com um bom tamanho e não terá problemas por nascer agora.

O médico saiu da sala e a enfermeira, Stacy e o Paul me ajudaram a vestir uma camisola horrível de hospital e me ajudou a deitar na cama...as horas pareceram voar em uma lentidão frustrante e cerca de três horas depois eu estava fazendo força para dar a luz ao meu bebê...Paul parecia um pouco verde, mas tentava me apoiar, como se eu estivesse dando a luz ao seu bebê.

\- Vamos, amor...força, logo o bebê estará conosco – a dor era imensa e parecia que a poção anestésica tinha se desgastado horas atrás.

\- Ahhhhh! Isso dói tanto...

\- Vamos senhora Malfoy, mais um pouco, ele já coroou, uma cabeça cheia de cabelo loiro.

Algum tempo depois um choro foi ouvido na sala e senti o médico lançar em mim feitiços diagnóstico e um feitiço de limpeza...olhei para o lado e o Paul tinha puxado uma cadeira e parecia cansado, flexionava a mão que eu avia apertado...em algum momento o paletó do seu terno foi tirado e jogado longe junto da gravata...ele olhou para mim e beijou a minha mão.

\- Conseguiu amor, agora não se preocupe com mais nada além do bebê – a enfermeira se aproximou da minha cama, carregando um pacote pequeno enrolado em um cobertor azul.

\- Aqui senhora Malfoy – ela colocou o bebê nos meus braços e me ajudou a me ajeitar para a primeira alimentação – já tem um nome?

\- Já tenho sim um nome – olhei para o meu bebê...ele é bem branco e tem uma cabeça ceia de cabelo loiro-branco...seus olhinhos se abriram e no momento eram do mesmo tom de cinza do Draco – O nome dele será Draco Orion Malfoy II.

Paul se levantou e me deu um beijo delicado na testa.

\- Vou chamar Hermione e Jake – acenei em concordância e continuei a alimentar o meu bebê...ele é tão pequenino e delicado...a enfermeira saiu do quarto quando Paul e os outros voltaram.

POV Hermione

Estivemos esperando por horas até que Paul apareceu, parecendo cansado e orgulhoso, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

\- Nasceu ele é tão pequeno – nossa se ele está tão emocionado pelo filho da Diana ter nascido, imagino quando fosse o filho dele – vem, podem entrar agora.

O seguimos até um quarto espaçoso, lá estava Diana embalando uma pequena trouxa azul, ela sorriu para nós e nos aproximamos. O bebê era tão pálido quanto o pai e tinha uma cabeça cheia de cabelo macio louro-branco, aposto que ele seria praticamente uma cópia física do pai.

\- Ele é lindo Diana – ela me passou o bebê e o ajeitei em meus braços com delicadeza – qual será o nome dele? Você vai dar o nome do Draco?

\- Sim, Hermione, Jake, conheçam oficialmente Draco Orion Malfoy II – Jake parou do meu lado e olhava o bebê maravilhado.

\- Ele não terá nenhum problema por nascer mais cedo? – Jake perguntou.

\- Não, o médico garantiu que está tudo bem e graças a mágica teremos alta hoje...então teremos que pensar bem no que fazer – Diana parou de sorrir – temos de agir antes da lua cheia, não queremos Greyback mais forte do que já é.

Conversamos um pouco e depois de algumas horas e algumas poções fomos liberados...usamos o flu e logos estávamos em casa...rapidamente peguei algumas coisas para o bebê e entramos no carro para ir para a reserva, precisávamos de um plano de ataque urgente e acho que já sei como pegar os monstros de uma só vez.


	16. Cap 15 Mortes e nascimento - parte II

POV Hermione

Chegamos à reserva em tempo recorde e logo estávamos na casa da Emmily, que já não exibia suas cicatrizes por causa da pomada da Diana, fomos cercados de pessoas querendo saber o que tinha acontecido e querendo conhecer o bebê. Depois de todos acomodados, Neville tinha chamado Harry para ajudar, eu resolvi expor o meu plano.

\- Bem como vocês sabem, tem um lobisomem e um vampiro atrás da Diana e de mim e bem, eu não quero cair nas mãos daquele monstro, o problema é que eles calcularam bem a vinda dele e em dois dias é lua cheia, o que dá mais poder a eles – todos na sala ouviam em silêncio – enquanto estava na sala de espera pensei em algo que pode dar certo.

\- Qual o plano Mione? – Harry disse parecendo pronto para a ação.

\- Vamos armar uma armadilha lá em casa...deixar parecer que Diana e eu estamos bem e confiantes de que estamos seguras e sozinhas...

Quando eu disse sozinha foi como se um furacão estacionasse na sala, ainda magicamente ampliada desde a ultima reunião ocorrida nela...todos falavam ao mesmo tempo sobre o absurdo de nos deixar lidar com a situação sozinhas...um assobio forte foi solto na sala e olhamos para Neville, que agora ostentava uma bela coloração vermelha em seu rosto.

\- Vamos escutar a Hermione, obviamente ela tem um plano – todos se calaram novamente e me levantei para expor a minha ideia – eles devem estar ansiosos, pelo que nos sabemos estão a meses planejando a nossa captura e eles não são conhecidos pela paciência, então vamos montar a armadilha, com Diana e eu de iscas e vocês e os Cullens magicamente escondidos para que eles pensem que estamos só.

\- Entendi – Diana pareceu se animar com a ideia – podemos usar gollens incutidos com a essência de vocês para fingir que vocês estão na reserva para caso eles resolvam ver onde nossos "guardiões" estão...vai parecer que vocês estão aqui na reserva e nós sozinhas, mas vocês estarão na verdade lá...essa é uma ótima ideia Mione!

\- Precisamos de gollens para os Cullens também...Sam, você e Jake podem ir comigo aos Cullen explicar o plano...Diana sei que você está cansada, mas junto do Neville e do Harry, prepare os gollens e vamos precisar de alguém para cuidar da segurança das crianças aqui na reserva...Leah, Seth e Embry, vocês podem cuidar deles? - os três se olharam e assentiram em concordância – ótimo, vamos trabalhar.

Nas próximas horas tínhamos tudo pronto para montar a armadilha...preparamos os gollens e Diana colocou um glamour para parecer ainda estar grávida...ela e eu fomos para casa e os outros foram conosco sob um forte encanto de desilusão e o encanto de odor que Diana havia desenvolvido no inicio da gravidez serviu para ocultar o cheiro da matilha e dos vampiros.

Nossa casa estava escura e quando ajudei minha irmã a descer do carro...eu não consegui nem ouvir os passos dos nossos aliados desiludidos...ela e eu entramos na casa silenciosa como se não fosse nada e começamos a arruma-la...ao anoitecer só faltava a sala de estar com a sua malfadada mensagem sangrenta, graças a um rápido feitiço descobri que era sangue de esquilo...enquanto eu arrumava a sala, Diana estava na cozinha preparando o jantar...não acho que eles vão aparecer nessa primeira noite, mas espero que a paciência deles se esgote e eles venham tentar nos pegar.

Jantamos em silencio na sala de estar recém arrumada, Diana preparou um pouco de galinha frita e salada de macarrão...após o jantar nos acomodamos no sofá para assistir televisão.

\- Mione? – Diana sussurrou para mim baixinho – enquanto cozinhava o jantar eu pude sentir olhos me vigiando, acho que ele está lá fora.

\- Você pode ter só sentido os olhos do pessoal – sussurrei de volta.

\- Não, eu senti os mesmos calafrios que sempre senti quando Valentine pousava seus olhos vermelhos em mim, era ele e eu acho que hoje eles vão atacar – acenei em concordância, eu aprendi a sempre acreditar nas intuições da minha irmã...me levantei do sofá e me espreguicei fingindo cansaço, caso alguém esteja observando.

\- Diana, eu estou exausta, vou tomar um belo banho e ir para cama dormir – falei usando o tom de voz normal...a ajudei a se levantar – você deve ir também, logo o bebê nasce, pelo menos conseguimos convencer o pessoal de que estávamos bem, mesmo com a invasão.

\- Sim, reforçamos as enfermarias e Neville está a uma chamada de flu – ela olhou para mim com uma expressão coquete – quem diria que ele e a Leah começariam algo.

Ela riu um pouco e ficou tensa...nos havíamos incutido sub enfermarias próprias disfarçadas pelas enfermarias básicas de proteção e nesse momento algo ou alguém estava nas nossas terras sem permissão.

\- Diana? Sabe, eu preferiria que dormisse comigo hoje, não quero estar sozinha – Diana olhou para mim e concordou.

\- Ok, vou tomar banho e me trocar, com Teddy passando uns dias na Inglaterra teremos uma noite longa de sono ininterrupto.

Tomei um banho quente rápido e vesti meu pijama favorito...voltando para o meu quarto vi Diana entrar já de banho tomado e pronta ara dormir...nos deitamos na minha cama e ela sussurrou para mim.

\- As enfermarias anti-aparatação estão no lugar e disfarçadas para não serem detectadas, acho que eles já estão aqui – ela respirou fundo – boa noite Mione.

\- Boa noite Diana – nos cobrimos e apaguei a luz com um movimento de varinha...eu sabia que ela não estava dormindo, da mesma forma que eu não estava dormindo também, mas deixamos nossos corações se acalmarem e nossas respirações nivelarem para parecer que estávamos dormindo.

Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas em algum momento da noite ouvi um barulho no andar de baixo. Liguei o abajour e me sentei na cama...cutuquei Diana que fingiu acordar com raiva.

\- O que foi Mione, estou com sono.

\- Ouvi um barulho lá em baixo, vamos ver, não quero ir sozinha e não acho que seja uma boa nos separarmos.

Vestimos nossos roupões e pegamos nossas varinhas...cautelosamente descemos as escadas...olhamos a sala de jantar, banheiro do térreo, biblioteca, mas foi na cozinha que notamos que agora seria a hora, a porta dos fundos estava aberta, igual a um filme de terror, eles estavam em algum lugar da casa, tínhamos que atrai-los para a sala. Iria limita-los se tudo ocorresse como o combinado...fechei a porta a trancando.

\- Só falta a sala Mione – Diana pareceu tremer de medo por um instante ao tentar sussurrar para mim e falar miseravelmente, como se estivesse com muito medo.

Andamos devagar para a sala de estar e lá sentados no nosso sofá estavam as duas pessoas mais odiosas vivas: Greyback e Valentine.

\- Olá, minhas senhoras espero que não se incomodem com uma visita em uma hora tão tardia – Valentine disse com seu irritante sotaque italiano.


	17. Cap 16 Mortes e nascimento - parte final

POV Valentine

\- Não acho que devemos atacar hoje, acho que devemos esperar a lua cheia – o lobisomem disse enquanto se acomodava no sofá da casa que pegamos emprestado sem a aquiescência dos donos, bebendo uma garrafa do mais fino vinho, como se fosse agua de torneira...lobisomens são bestas nojentas sem um pingo de finesse.

\- Ao contrario signore, elas provavelmente esperarão que ataquemos na lua cheia, que é quando você costuma atacar, por gostar da ferocidade de sua contraparte bestial – o idiota me olhou como se eu fosse louco, as vezes esqueço que com pessoas e coisas de baixa capacidade intelectual devo usar palavras simples e menos complexas – resumindo, elas sabem quando você gosta de atacar, então devemos atacar quando elas não esperam.

Voltei a olhar para o espelho de corpo inteiro, como sempre e ao contrario do meu parceiro de crime bestial, eu estou impecavelmente vestido, calça de linho negro, camisa branca do mais fino algodão egípcio, colete negro de seda e sapatos italianos primorosamente engraxados...meu cabelo negro cai como uma cortina sedosa negra pela minha face, me dando um ar aristocrático e sofisticado...já meu parceiro...bem jeans velhos desbotados e rasgados, uma camisa barata encardida e seus pés pareciam nunca ter estado em sapatos decentes...seus cabelos castanhos são mais longos que os meus e acho que nunca deve ter sido lavados ou escovados...de certa forma ele é repugnante, tenho até pena da senhorita Granger, mas ela não é o que eu quero.

Saímos da casa em que nos escondíamos e passamos na reserva indígena, eu não podia entrar devido as enfermarias anti-vampiro, mas Greyback entrou para espionar e viu que os guardiões das nossas presas estavam todos lá...corremos até o território dos vampiro Cullen, nunca entendi a fascinação dos Volturi por essa família, bem, não é problema meu. Pelas grandes janelas de vidros vimos os vampiros sentados conversando...saímos rápido dali, para não sermos detectados...graças as nossas velocidades sobrenaturais rapidamente estávamos em frente a casa das nossas pequenas presas.

Greyback puxou a varinha e lançou um encanto para nos desiludir e nos aproximamos da janela aberta. Na sala que havíamos destroçado estava uma de nossas presas a organizando para sua antiga e elegante forma...nos afastamos antes que Greyback botasse tudo a perder e fomos procurar a minha presa...pela janela da cozinha aberta a vimos cortar alguma coisa e misturar outras, ela parecia a perfeita dona de casa enquanto cozinhava e ostentava sua redonda barriga de gravida...que só me fazia salivar e aumentar o desejo de afundar minhas presas e outra parte minha nela.

Nos afastamos da casa, voltaremos mais tarde, para pegar o que é nosso.

POV Greyback

Esse vampiro idiota e metido me fez me afastar da minha doce sangue ruim, ou melhor, minha doce mestiça...mas a um ponto bom em não esperar a lua cheia para atacar, quando as pegarmos eu a terei na lua cheia e poderei fazer com ela o que venho querendo fazer a meses...só de olhar para ela arrumando a sala que destruímos me faz querer submete-la aos meus caprichos...ao fim de tudo a terei como minha cadela alfa, levando os meus filhotes e arrumando a minha casa, se submetendo a mim...só de pensar nisso sinto meu corpo tenso e meu membro endurecer querendo atenção.

Depois de verificarmos se elas estavam sozinhas nos afastamos em direção a casa que estávamos escondidos para deixar tudo pronto para a partida...a espera era agonizante, mas o premio seria doce e perfeito...quando deu a hora da caça, saímos com uma rapidez somente apoiada por nossa estupenda velocidade e mais uma vez estávamos em frente a grande casa antiga...desiludi a nos dois e andamos devagar até a janela da sala, de onde um brilho sutil de claridade podia ser visto do lado de fora...enquanto andávamos dava para perceber que elas lançaram novas enfermarias de proteção em volta da casa, mas ainda eram fracas em frente ao meu poder.

Elas estavam comendo seu jantar na sala, que parecia limpa e arrumada como nova...após comerem se aconchegaram nas almofadas do sofá e ficaram assistindo a um programa idiota na televisão, ótima invenção trouxa.

Elas pareciam estar falando algo, mas o barulho da tv e a voz baixa não me deixou entender o que era dito...de repente minha cadela se levantou e se espreguiçou deixando sua camisa subir um pouco e pude ver um pouco da pele macia da barriga.

\- Diana, eu estou exausta, vou tomar um belo banho e ir para cama dormir – ela falou para a irmã antes de ajuda-la a se levantar – você deve ir também, logo o bebê nasce, pelo menos conseguimos convencer o pessoal de que estávamos bem, mesmo com a invasão.

\- Sim, reforçamos as enfermarias e Neville está a uma chamada de flu – reforçaram as enfermarias? Deveriam fazer melhor...uma olhou para a outra com sorriso divertido, se eu não quisesse tanto a Granger, acho que a irmã dela daria uma ótima fêmea para o meu pacote – quem diria que ele e a Leah começariam algo.

\- Diana? Sabe, eu preferiria que dormisse comigo hoje, não quero estar sozinha – Diana olhou para a irmã e acenou em concordância.

\- Ok, vou tomar banho e me trocar, com Teddy passando uns dias na Inglaterra teremos uma noite longa de sono ininterrupto - então estão só as duas, não é que o vampiro tinha razão? Isso vai ser rápido e fácil.

Esperamos algum tempo antes de dar a volta na casa e entrar pela porta da cozinha, um rápido alohomora e estávamos dentro, tirei o feitiço de nos dois e ouvimos passos e vozes no andar de cima e olhei para o vampiro que exibia um sorriso grande e perverso, exibindo para mim tanta fome como eu devo estar exibindo no momento...andamos devagar para a sala de estar e nos sentamos no escuro esperando pelas nossas presas virem até nós...ouvimos a porta da cozinha ser fechada e trancada e a voz de uma delas, que parecia estar com muito medo deixou meu sangue fervendo.

\- Só falta a sala Mione – passos delicados estavam vindo na nossa direção e finalmente lá estava ela, a alguns passos de mim, pouco coberta por um roupão vermelho com detalhes dourados, exibindo as cores de sua casa em Hogwarts.

\- Olá, minhas senhoras espero que não se incomodem com uma visita em uma hora tão tardia – Valentine disse enquanto com um movimento rápido de varinha e elas estavam desarmadas a nossa mercê...eu adoro como muitos esquecem que antes de ser lobisomem eu fui um bruxo e um muito bom.

POV Hermione

Senti minha varinha escapar da minha mão e empurrei minha irmã para trás de mim a segurando delicadamente, ou era isso que eles pensavam...quando fingi puxar minha irmã para trás de mim, senti sua mão pequena colocar a varinha reserva na minha mão...ela tremeu e chegou mais perto de mim, como se estivesse com medo.

\- Sim, nós nos importamos e adoraríamos que vocês, senhores saíssem da nossa casa – tentei fazer com que a coragem que eu mostrasse parecesse encobrir meu medo...Greyback me deu um sorriso cheio de dentes e com um gesto grosseiro resolveu "acertar" sua calça deixando bem claro para mim que ele estava excitado pela situação.

\- Ora senhoras, não sejam assim, por que não se sentam e aproveitam seus últimos momentos antes de serem levadas por nós – Diana encostou o dedo indicador nas minhas costas e começou a contagem, quem diria que ela estaria certa sobre a probabilidade deles quererem nos surpreender na nossa sala...um toque e respirei fundo...segundo toque e nossas posturas deixaram de mostrar medo por esses lunáticos...terceiro toque e ela gritou.

\- AGORA! – ela girou o pulso deixando nossos amigos fora do feitiço de desilusão ...Greyback e Valentine olharam espantados para todas as pessoas que agora estavam na nossa sala.

Diana se abaixou para o chão e rapidamente Jasper estava em cima de Valentine...arrancou a cabeça dele...Alice, usando sua velocidade vampírica roubou as varinhas na mão de Greyback e os lobos se jogaram para Greyback, socando e chutando o lobo até que ele já não respirava mais...e só para garantir Carlisle arrancou a cabeça dele. Ajudei a minha irmã a se levantar do chão e a olhei com um pequeno sorriso travesso.

\- Nosso plano deu certo espero que o ministério não se sinta mal por termos executado Greyback – olhei para o chão da nossa sala, onde dois cadáveres sem cabeça estavam sangrando no nosso tapete.

\- Bom, se eles reclamarem, simplesmente os mandarei tomar naquele lugar – minha irmã disse com um bufo deselegante nada típico dela antes que todos começássemos a rir.


	18. Cap 17 Depois da tempestade

POV Hermione

Os Cullen saíram e levaram o corpo e a cabeça do Valentine para queimarem na floresta, só para garantir que ele realmente não voltará. Harry embrulhou o corpo e a cabeça de Greyback, usando o flu, foi para o ministério inglês...eu me sentei no sofá, ao lado da minha irmã, que olhava a mancha de sangue no chão da sala...junto conosco estavam Jake e Paul que nos olhavam preocupados, enquanto se aproximavam da gente.

\- Acabou, Diana, estamos seguras – passei meu braço pelos ombros dela que começou a chorar, antes de me abraçar de volta.

\- Sim Mione, acabou, estamos definitivamente livres...sinto como se um peso, uma sombra saiu de perto de mim – ela se levantou com a energia renovada e tirou o glamour de si mesma – vamos Mione, vamos nos vestir, temos um lugar para ir.

POV Diana

Levantei-me e corri em direção as escadas, Paul, Jake e Mione vieram atrás de mim...

\- Diana calma, aonde vai com tanta pressa? – entrei no meu quarto e abrindo o meu guarda-roupa puxei uma calça e um suéter verde escuro...em uma mochila coloquei uma muda de roupa limpa, pijamas e alguns itens de necessidade básica, antes de me virar para a minha plateia.

\- Aonde eu vou? Eu vou ver os meus bebês, então me deem licença para poder me trocar – vi os olhos da Mione se levantar, antes dela puxar Jake para o próprio quarto...Paul entrou e fechou a porta do quarto, se sentando na minha cama. Não me importei de me trocar na frente dele, porque tenho certeza de que um dia ele verá, tocará, beijará muito de mim, sem contar que ele me viu dando a luz. Depois de me trocar andei até a cama e o beijei...seu espanto durou pouco, senti seus braços se enrolarem na minha cintura e ele aprofundou o beijo – vamos eu tenho alguém muito importante para ver, eu quero o meu bebê nos meus braços.

Saímos do quarto e Mione e Jake estavam prontos para sair.

\- Vamos? – Mione perguntou...saímos da casa e tranquei tudo com magia...entramos no carro e fomos em disparada...em alguns minutos estávamos estacionando em frente a casa da Emmily e antes que alguém me impedisse sai do carro e corri para os meus bebês.

Lá na sala da casa, estava Emmily segurando o meu pequeno Draco, enquanto Teddy brincava em um cobertor no chão...senti meus olhos se encherem de água... Emmily sorriu para mim e me passou o meu bebê.

\- Ele acordou faz alguns minutos, parecia saber que a mamãe estava vindo vê-lo – pelo canto de olho, vi Mione se abaixar para abraçar Teddy – agora acabou Drake, podemos viver tranquilos, aqui.

Andei até o Paul que parecia sem saber o que fazer e o puxei até o sofá...depois que ele se sentou passei o bebê para os seus braços, mesmo ele protestando contra isso.

\- Ele é muito pequeno, não vou saber segura-lo.

\- Bobagem, você foi ótimo com Teddy, então sente para conhecer o seu filho, afinal você quer uma vida comigo certo? – ele acenou, tentando não se mexer muito – o Draco faz parte do pacote, se você me quer, terá que tê-lo também...eu vou fazer...fazer com que o Drake jr conhecer tudo sobre o pai, mas ele precisará de um pai aqui com ele também...então me responda você quer construir uma vida comigo? Mas comigo você vai ter que crescer e se responsabilizar por uma família, então pense bem em que tipo de relacionamento você quer ter comigo.

Levantei-me e fui até Hermione...ela e Jake fingiram não ouvir, o que foi muito legal da parte deles.

\- Tudo bem Didi? – Mione acomodou o Teddy nos braços.

\- Sim, mas acho melhor irmos dormir – olhei para o Jake – então Jake, podemos dormir na sua casa hoje?

\- Claro, vamos! – nos despedimos de todos e olhei para o Paul que parecia perdido sentado no sofá.

POV Jake

Fomos caminhando para minha casa, doeu um pouco ver meu companheiro de matilha, mesmo que seja o Paul, sofrer, mas dá para entender o lado da Diana, porque ela não está sozinha e tem que pensar no filho. Chegando em casa, Mione e eu olhamos as crianças, enquanto Diana tomava um banho...meu pai foi dormir assim que nos viu, então ficou só eu e a Mione na sala, bem, junto das crianças...Teddy parecia cansado, mas queria ficar vendo o bebê...brincamos por um tempo até que a Diana veio falou algo bem baixinho no ouvido do meu impriting, que corou uma bonita cor de vermelho e levou as crianças para o antigo quarto das minhas irmãs...Hermione foi para o banheiro e eu fiquei uns minutos na sala, antes de ir para o meu quarto dormir.

Quando ia tirar minha camisa ouvi a porta do meu quarto ser aberta com cuidado, olhei e ali estava ela, meu impriting, com a pele um pouco vermelha, não sei se é pela água quente ou por vergonha, vestindo a mesma camisa que usou, quando dormiu aqui...ela entrou no quarto e me olhou de cima em baixo, antes de fechar a porta e com a varinha murmurar algo.

\- Um feitiço de silencio, para não sermos incomodados – ela apontou a varinha para o próprio abdômen, que foi envolvido por uma luz suave de rosa – um feitiço contraceptivo, acho que não queremos bebês no momento.

Ela andou até mim e me beijou e nesse instante eu sei que só preciso dela para ser feliz.

POV Hermione

Diana terminou de se preparar para dormir e veio pegar as crianças, que estavam com Jake e eu...ela ostentava um sorriso muito Malfoy, antes de sair ela sussurrou no meu ouvido:

\- O quarto das irmãs do Jake será ótimo para as crianças e eu...agora eu sugiro que para você, um bom feitiço silenciador e o quarto ocupado pelo cara alto, moreno e gostoso, será muito mais confortável.

Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho e olhei para o Jake...não tem como negar, ele realmente é alto, moreno e gostoso, me troquei no banheiro, vesti a camisa dele que tinha usado quando dormi aqui...respirando fundo, abri a porta do quarto...só para desejar boa noite, antes de ir para junto da minha irmã, mas lá estava ele, começando a tirar a camisa, ele parou e olhou para mim...deixei meus olhos vagarem pelas pernas fortes, os quadris estreitos, seu abdômen definido escondido pela camisa que ia tirar e seu olhar aquecido que me fazia tremer de desejo.

Fechei a porta do quarto e lancei um feitiço silenciador...apontei a varinha para o meu abdômen e lancei um feitiço contraceptivo...olhando para ele, lambi os meus lábios e falei:

\- Um feitiço de silencio, para não sermos incomodados – um feitiço contraceptivo, acho que não queremos bebês no momento.

Aproximei-me devagar dele e ficando na ponta dos pés o beijei...seus braços se enrolaram na minha cintura me levantando...enrolei as pernas nos quadris dele...seu desejo é flagrante me fazendo queimar e me deixar mais úmida...sua boca se desgrudou da minha e vagou para o meu pescoço...ele me jogou na cama e olhando nos meus olhos esperou algum sinal de que estava tudo bem continuar...quando acenei o incentivando, ele se levantou e tirou a camiseta...seus músculos ondulando bem na minha frente, rapidamente tirei a camiseta que estava vestindo, ficando só de calcinha.

\- Você ainda tem mais roupas que eu – ele tirou a bermuda e notei que ele estava sem cueca...sua excitação, que antes só senti, agora estava lá, na minha frente, livre e orgulhosa.

\- Agora quem está muito vestido? – com delicadeza ele tirou a minha calcinha antes de beijar minha boca, morder meu pescoço, lamber meus seios e descer com uma pressa e fome que me deixava sem forças...a noite seria ótima.

POV Jake

Uma palavra para a minha noite: UAU...acordei nu, na minha cama...Hermione do meu lado, igualmente nua...em algum momento perdemos o lençol que nos tampávamos, por que ela estava arrepiada de frio e tentava se fundir a mim...me enrolei em volta dela e ouvi um suspiro satisfeito de quem estava confortável e feliz...deixei minha mão vagar pelas suas costas, pensando nas palavras da Diana para o Paul e imaginando qual seria o meu futuro com a Hermione...eu quero tudo, namorar, casar e envelhecer juntos.

\- Volta a dormir, amor – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido me fazendo arrepiar, sua voz estava rouca e a profundidade deu um tom sexy a sua voz...eu podia me sentir endurecer...ela gemeu e mexeu a perna fazendo sua pele macia roçar na em mim – hum, acho que alguém está feliz em me ver.

Nessa hora nossos estômagos roncaram e ambos rimos...ela respirou fundo e gemeu mais uma vez.

\- Acho que Diana está acordada e fazendo o café da manhã...pelo cheiro são suas panquecas especiais de chocolate.

Rapidamente nos vestimos e fomos seguindo o cheiro e a musica que vinha da pequena cozinha aqui de casa...meu pai estava perto da mesa com o bebê no colo...perto estava um cercadinho, onde o Teddy estava brincando com alguns blocos...era bom ouvir risos, musicas e vozes aqui em casa...dava para ver que o meu pai também gostava.

\- Bom dia dorminhocos, espero que pelo menos tenham dormido – ela riu e terminou de colocar a comida na mesa...Hermione transformou uma cadeira em uma cadeira alta e colocou o Teddy, na frente dele uma tigela de frutas cortadas...olhei para mesa e minha boca se encheu de agua: bacon, ovos, panquecas, bolo, suco, chá e café – bem, vamos comer.

Diana colocou Draco deitado em uma cesta e todos começamos a comer...acho que posso me acostumar a essa rotina.


	19. Boné 18 Está tudo bem, só que não

POV Diana

\- Bem, a louça e de vocês – sai da cozinha, levando as crianças para terminar de se vestir.

Limpei o Teddy e o vesti com um macacão fofo azul, com lobos prateados, sapatos pretos e rindo, Teddy fez seu cabelo ficar azul elétrico, como ama...coloquei ele brincando em um canto do quarto e fui cuidar do Draco...ainda não acredito que tudo está bem, abracei meu bebê mais uma vez, antes de vesti-lo com um macacão verde Sonserina, meias prata...ele é tão fofo, coloquei ele no cesto e fui me arrumar...vesti uma calça jeans macia preta, um suéter roxo e prendi o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo.

Peguei as crianças e fui para a sala...Mione estava enrolada ao lado do Jake no sofá, não tinha nem sinal do Billy.

\- Licença – ambos olharam para mim – eu quero uma carona para ir até os Cullen.

\- Ok! – ambos disseram em uníssono, parecia até os gêmeos Weasleys...colocamos as crianças no carro, cada um na sua cadeirinha e entramos no carro.

Depois de uns 20 minutos chegamos na casa dos Cullen...Mione pegou o Teddy, eu peguei o Drake e o Jake pegou as nossas coisas.

\- Bom dia – disse entrando na sala...Alice, Esme e Rosalie vieram ver o Drake.

\- Oh, ele é uma fofura – Rosalie arrulhou para ele...fomos em direção ao sofá e mostrei a todos o bebê.

\- Quer segura-lo, Rose? – ela acenou e o coloquei com cuidado nos braços dela...Alice pegou Teddy e junto com o Jasper começou a brincar com ele, que ria divertido...Mione e Jake sentaram muito juntos em um sofá e pareciam estar caindo de sono, é claro que o Emmeth não resistiu.

\- A noite deve ter sido boa para o lobo, já que ambos não se aguentam em pé – Mione ficou vermelha e Jake deu um sorriso que só pode ser descrito como de lobo, antes de levar uma cotovelada da Mione.

POV Paul

Depois que Diana saiu ontem suas palavras ficaram rolando na minha cabeça, sai da casa da Emmily e fui correr na forma de lobo...eu preciso decidir o que eu quero para o futuro...sem que eu percebesse o dia já tinha amanhecido e corri de volta para a casa do Sam e da Emmily, eu preciso de um conselho do meu alfa. Voltei à forma humana e me vesti...antes de bater na porta, ouvi a voz do Sam me mandando entrar.

\- Entre Paul, Emmily acabou de fazer o café e bolinhos – entrei na casa...a sala ainda estava grande e espaçosa, e com um sinal do meu alfa fui a cozinha e me sentei na mesa, começamos a comer – me diga Paul, o que te aflige?

\- Bem...eu não sei se você sabe...- contei a ele o que Diana disse e esperei.

\- E você pensou no que quer da vida, Paul? Dá para entender o porque dela ter te dito isso – Sam olhou para mim com uma cara seria – ela tem um filho, bem dois, com o Teddy e ela não pode ter um homem indeciso na vida dela, um homem que, se estiver na vida dela, por muito tempo, será um pai para as crianças...

\- Eu sei – o interrompi – eu amo as crianças como se fossem minhas.

\- Então é melhor você deixa-la saber disso – vi Sam abraçar a Emmily, quando ela trouxe mais bolinhos...o rosto dela já não tinha as marcas de garras e exibia todos os sentimentos que ela tem pelo Sam.

Me levantei e sai rápido da casa e fui em direção a casa do Jake...Billy estava na varanda, lendo um jornal quando o abordei.

\- Hei Billy, Diana está? – ele me deu um sorriso lento.

\- Não, eles foram até os Cullen - soltei um rosnado baixo e Billy riu.

\- Calma garoto, se você quer fazer um futuro com ela, vai ter que entender que os Cullen, infelizmente, faz parte da vida dela – respirei fundo para me acalmar – se você já sabe o que quer da vida, sugiro que compre algumas flores e vai buscar ela.

Voltei para a minha casa, eu morava em um apartamento pequeno em cima do antigo posto de gasolina que eu trabalhava. Tomei um banho, vesti uma das minhas melhores roupas e peguei meu carro...dirigi até a floricultura da reserva, para comprar flores.

A loja era pequena, mas bem arrumada, o problema é que eu não tenho ideia do que comprar.

\- Posso ajudar Paul? – Amélia, uma amiga de infância se aproximou de mim com um sorriso divertido.

\- Hei Lia, eu quero comprar flores para o amor da minha vida, só não tenho ideia do que comprar – ela começou a rir.

\- E como ela é? O que você quer dizer a ela com as flores?

\- Ela é elegante e sofisticada, mas ao mesmo tempo é simples e não é pretenciosa – Amélia me olhava com os olhos arregalados – eu quero dizer a ela que...que eu quero tudo com ela, que eu a amo.

\- Uau, nunca pensei que você, Paul, era um romântico de armário, ela deve ser uma ótima garota.

\- Sim, ela é a minha alma gêmea – Amélia acenou para mim e sorriu.

\- Fico feliz que tenha encontrado alguém para você amar e que te ame de volta, lembre de trazer ela no meu casamento, ok? Agora vamos procurar as flores certas para você se declarar a ela.

Ela andou um pouco pela loja e logo foi para o balcão com uma porção de flores diferentes.

\- Não seria bom um buquê de rosas? – perguntei, enquanto ela arrumava as flores.

\- Não, para a sua garota especial, precisa de algo fora do comum, algo que mostre os seus sentimentos a ela. Olha, eu peguei: algumas acácias brancas e rosadas, elas significam elegância, amaranto para mostrar fidelidade, azaléia branca para o romance, gloxínia para amor à primeira vista, gypsophila para a felicidade e orquídeas para beleza, luxúria, perfeição. Tenho certeza que ela irá gostar mais que rosas.

\- Ok, eu não sabia que existiam tantos significados diferentes para as flores.

Paguei pelas flores e fui para a casa dos Cullen.

POV Hermione

O cochilo que tirei no sofá dos Cullen, ao lado do Jake foi ótimo...acordamos com o cheiro da comida que a Esme estava fazendo...Alice e Rose, brincavam com Teddy, Jasper e Emmeth olhavam as esposas e Diana olhava Carlisle brincar com Draco...ouvi um barulho de freada do lado de fora e logo depois uma batida na porta, Jasper e Emmeth riram e Emmeth foi atender a porta, ouvi um rosnado e logo Paul entrava com um grande buquê de flores e foi em direção a Diana. Ele estendeu a ela o buquê e disse:

\- Eu quero tudo com você, Diana, eu estou pronto para crescer com vocês ao meu lado – Diana olhou as flores e começou a chorar, antes de se jogar nos braços dele.

\- Ok, Paul...cresceremos juntos – enquanto sorria para cena, ouvi Rose sacudindo a Alice a chamando com uma voz tensa.

\- Alice, o que está vendo?

O telefone do Carlisle tocou, ao mesmo tempo que o da Rosalie...Carlisle estava mais pálido que o usual vampírico e entregou Draco para Diana antes de se levantar e começar a falar rápido no celular.

\- Oque está acontecendo, Carlisle? – Esme veio da cozinha, os vampiros e os lobos estavam tensos...maldita super audição, perguntei novamente, mas foi Rose que respondeu.

\- É a Bella, ela está...ela está grávida.


	20. Cap 19 Briga de família

POV Diana

\- É a Bela, ela está...ela está grávida – Rosalie disse e a emoção nos seus olhos era flagrante.

\- Isso não é possível, certo? – soltei a pergunta, na sala cheia de pessoas chocadas.

\- Claro que não, seria um monstro, uma abominação – Jake se levantou com raiva...Hermione tentou acalma-lo.

\- Todos fiquem calmos – Carlisle disse com uma voz firme e o Teddy e o Draco começaram a chorar...Esme pegou Teddy, acalmando-o e eu peguei Draco, embalando-o com cuidado – Edward e Bella estão voltando e eu vou preparar uma sala para cirurgia e tudo ficará bem.

\- Como assim bem? – levantei com raiva e Draco voltou a chorar – Vocês vão força-la a fazer um aborto? E o bebê?

\- Diana, amor – Paul se levantou e chegou perto dela com cuidado – nada de bom virá desse nascimento! Pode nascer um monstro, que matará a todos e botará a reserva em risco.

\- Estou decepcionada Paul, eu nunca colocaria a reserva em risco, as enfermarias que a Hermione colocou, são as mais fortes existentes e eu mesma sairei daqui e colocarei enfermarias criadas por mim, se te faz feliz...eles são minha família também! – fui em direção a Rosalie...agora a sala estava firmemente dividida. De um lado estava Rose, Emmeth, Alice, Jasper e eu, do outro estavam: Jake, Hermione, Carlisle, Esme e Paul – Vocês nem vão dar ao bebê uma chance...e o que a Bella quer?

A discussão continuou durante toda à tarde, quando Rose e Emmeth entraram em um carro e Hermione e Jake entraram em outro, para irem ao aeroporto...Carlisle foi preparar um quarto e eu fiquei, junto da Esme, cuidando e brincando com as crianças.

POV Hermione

Rosalie foi mais rápida e logo estava no aeroporto e do lado da Bella, a levando para o carro dela...Edward parecia arrasado, o ajudei até o meu carro e voltamos a casa dos Cullen. Rose tinha ajudado Bella até o sofá e estava, junto da Diana formando uma barreira protetora em volta da Bella, que parecia estar com uma gravidez mais avançada do que o possível.

\- Diana, olha, está crescendo mais que o normal, olha a Bella, ela não está bem – Diana olhou para a Bella e acariciou seu cabelo.

\- Eu sei, mas você não pode achar que eu ficaria de lado, em quanto vocês matam uma vida inocente! – ela falou com cuidado, Draco estava dormindo em um cesto do lado dela...Paul estava sentado em uma poltrona parecendo tão derrotada quanto o Edward.

\- Ele pode ser um monstro, você já leu sobre crianças vampiras e o estrago que elas podem fazer!

\- Escute o que você mesma está falando, Mione! Ele pode ser um monstro, ele ainda não é um monstro! Dê uma chance, aceite oque a Bella quer. Eu li e sei o que crianças vampiras podem fazer, mas essa é parte humana, então pode haver uma chance de que essa criança seja somente mais um inocente.

O argumento dela fez todos se calarem, os vampiros pareciam resignados a situação, eu entendo o que Diana está falando, mas os riscos são grandes.

\- Ok, Diana, você ganhou, a Bella pode morrer, mas você ganhou – fui até Esme e peguei Teddy e junto com o Jake e o Paul, saímos da casa, precisávamos avisar a matilha que problemas podem surgir.

POV Jake

Nos três voltamos para a reserva...Hermione estava séria do meu lado e atrás Teddy cochilava na sua cadeirinha...Paul parecia arrasado. Fomos direto a casa da Emmily e do Sam.

\- Sam, podemos ter um problema – Sam rapidamente chamou os outros membros da matilha e Hermione começou a contar toda discussão, desde a ligação, até o estado da Bella quando voltou da viagem. O resultado foi explosivo, mas com um gesto do Sam, todos tinham novamente se acalmado, ele se virou para Hermione.

\- Diana tem razão? Pode ter uma chance do bebê não ser um monstro? E a segurança da reserva?

\- Diana pode ter razão e a criança pode ser só um hibrido inofensivo, 50-50...e a segurança da reserva não poderá ser violada, mesmo se o bebê for um monstro, só para garantir, colocarei algumas enfermarias extras.

\- Ok, não vamos nos precipitar...eu vou chamar uma reunião do conselho e informar a eles da situação, Hermione, você vem junto e depois pode fortalecer a segurança da reserva...Seth e Embry, vocês vão para os Cullen, avise ao Carlisle que não faremos nada no momento, mas vocês estão lá para observar e relatar, o resto de vocês continuem com as suas tarefas normais.

Depois das tarefas serem distribuídas, todos começaram a sair e somente ficou na sala Paul, que continuava parecendo derrotado.

O conselho aprovou as ações de Sam e a matilha estaria de prontidão caso o bebê fosse um monstro e eu já não tinha ideia do que fazer então voltei para a minha livraria, que já tinha passado muito tempo fechada.

POV Diana

Duas semanas se passaram e logo descobrimos, que o bebê não podia ser visto por ultrassom trouxa, mas a mágica mostrou um bebê saudável e muito maior do que o tempo gestacional que a Bella está, deduzimos que o bebê tinha muito de vampiro nele, o que explicava o fato de que os alimentos normais faziam a Bella vomitar...Hermione não tinha visto a Bella desde o dia que ela saiu com raiva avisar a matilha, mas depois de avisar a ela por telefone as dificuldades de alimentação, ela mandou pelo Seth e Embry pops de sangue.

\- Olha Bella, Mione mandou pops de sangue – ela tento me dar uma careta confusa, mas no seu estado atual de deterioração, só a fazia parecer com mais dor.

\- O que são pops de sangue? – Rose perguntou.

\- São um tipo de doce feito no mundo dos bruxos, eles são, como o nome sugere, feitos de sangue, mas o gosto não é tão evidente, então deve ser mais fácil para ela comer – olhamos Bella desembrulhar um dos pirulitos e coloca-la na boca. Vimos na hora a mudança na sua expressão...ela parecia estar comendo uma iguaria rara e seu rosto tinha mais cor.

\- Isso não tem gosto de sangue, é muito bom – ela rapidamente terminou o primeiro pirulito e foi para o segundo...andei até a grande parede de vidro, com meu bebê no colo e logo o vi, sentado em suas ancas, o grande lobo castanho avermelhado...Paul.

\- Gente vou lá fora, eu e o Drake precisamos de um pouco de sol – andei com cuidado até a beira da floresta onde tinha visto o lobo – pode sair Paul, vamos conversar.

Me sentei em um tronco na beira da floresta e logo ele veio se juntar a mim.

\- Estava com saudades – disse sem olhar para ele.

\- Eu sei, eu também estava com saudade – ele estava olhando para mim, dava para sentir seu olhar.

\- Você podia ter me ligado...se eu não tivesse saído, você teria entrado em contato? – Drake abriu seus olhos, que ainda estavam cinzas...mesmo que todos me digam que é provável que a cor dos olhos mudem, mas eu sei que não mudarão.

\- Não, eu não teria coragem de falar com você, mas estaria sempre nas sombras cuidando de você.

\- Você não pode ficar entrando e saindo da minha vida, assim, vou te dar mais uma chance, mas quando tiver algum problema pare e venha conversar comigo, ok?

\- Ok – eu finalmente olhei para ele e dei um beijo de leve nos seus lábios...eu realmente senti saudade dele – posso segurar o Drake?

Estendi o bebê para ele, que o pegou com cuidado e o embalou com carinho.

\- Eu acho que ele sorriu, olhe – o bebê parecia realmente sorrir, para o Paul e eu me apoiei no seu lado o observando brincar com o Drake.

POV Edward

Desde a descoberta já tinha se passado três semanas...Carlisle preparou uma sala de parto, Rose cuidava da Bella, e graças as bruxinhas ela conseguia comer esses pirulitos de sangue...mas a cada dia que passava, eu a ouvia respirar com dificuldades...a cada noite que passava eu ouvia o bebê, que estava muito grande, se mexer e os ossos da Bella racharem...era como se pequenas estacas fossem forçadas no meu coração e eu não podia fazer nada além de sentar e olhar o amor da minha vida morrer por minha culpa. Todos tentaram me animar, até o Seth, que é um bom garoto e amigo, mas nada podia fazer a dor passar. Fiquei jogando com o piano quando ouvi uma comoção no primeiro andar e as vozes pareciam em pânico.

\- Anda, temos que induzir o parto – Carlisle gritava – Edward, venha precisamos de você.

Fui até a sala de parto e a Bella agonizava na cama, Diana me parou antes de entrar.

\- Mantenha a calam, é o que a Bella quer, eu sei que doi, mas ela precisa de você – ela me soltou e voltou para a sala de estar.

\- A coluna dela se partiu, temos que induzir o parto...tenho uma seringa com o nosso veneno pronto, para tentarmos virar a Bella, mas eu preciso de você, para abrir ela e tirar o bebê.

Olhei para ele horrorizado, eu tinha que cortar, com os meus dentes, o amor da minha vida...Rosalie estava com uma roupa de cirurgia branca, igual ao Carlisle...ouvi a Bella tentar falar e me aproximei dela.

\- Salve o meu bebê Edward, salve-o – acenei em concordância e rapidamente vesti uma roupa de cirurgia, espero que de alguma forma tudo dê certo.


	21. Cap 20 É o fim?

POV Narrador

Edward Cullen se aproximou do estomago inchado do amor da sua vida, com os olhos tristes e resignados...seu criador e pai, monitorava os sinais de sua esposa e sua irmã tinha deixado tudo pronto para pegar o bebê...com um suspiro ele começou a rasgar a pele da sua esposa Isabella Marie Cullen.

Bella já estava tão longe na dor e tão perto da morte que nem gritos de dor eram emitidos pela mulher deitada...Edward, depois de rasga-la aberta, se sentou no chão, encostado em uma parede...seu rosto estava cheio de sangue, mas a tristeza o envolvia como um cobertor quente...ele teve a felicidade na sua mão e agora lá estava ela morrendo por culpa dele.

\- É uma menina Edward - Carlisle pegou o bebê chorando e o passou para sua filha, sua nora estava morrendo – droga estamos perdendo ela.

Como se uma força ou alguém o puxasse, Edward se levantou como um raio, pegou a seringa cheia de veneno de vampiro e a injetou direto no coração fraco da Bella...por um momento as três pessoas, quatro se contar a recém-nascida, estava em silencio, esperando que o veneno agisse e a salvasse...o único som na sala era a maquina que monitorava os batimentos da moribunda até que o som se tornou o único que ninguém queria ouvir...o som na sala era o da maquina indicando que o coração havia parado. Carlisle tentou reanima-la, mas nada foi possível.

\- Sinto muito Edward, mas perdemos ela – ele colocou a mão no ombro do filho, que se esquivou.

\- NÃO! VOCÊ ESTÁ ERRADO, SAI DAQUI...ELA NÃO PODE ME DEIXAR...

Carlisle, saiu da sala, Rose já tinha saído com a bebê...na pequena sala de parto só restaram Edward e Bella...do lado de fora se ouvia os sons do choro de alguém com o coração partido.

POV Diana

Eu estava na sala de estar, encolhida no sofá do lado do Paul...Drake estava dormindo em seu cesto...parecia que horas haviam se passado, quando ouvimos gritos e a Rose saiu da sala com um pequeno pacote.

\- Cuide do Drake, Paul – segui Rose até um dos quartos e a vi sentada em uma poltrona, embalando o bebê da Bella.

\- Olhe Diana, ela é linda – me aproximei com cuidado, não tina certeza se o bebê não era um monstro.

\- E a Bella? Está bem? – o semblante da Rose caiu e ela apertou o bebê um pouco mais.

\- Não, ela se foi, não conseguimos salva-la – apontei a varinha para o bebê e Rose se levantou com um pulo – o que você está fazendo?

\- Eu preciso fazer um check-up nela, precisamos ter certeza de que ela não é um perigo – Rose acenou e depositou o bebê na cama...lancei alguns feitiços diagnósticos e a única peculiaridade que encontrei foi que o bebê recém-nascido, parecia muito grande – Olá pequena Renesme, prazer em conhece-la, eu sou a tia Diana.

\- Está tudo ok? – Rose se aproximou nervosa, como se eu fosse acabar com a pequena vida na minha frente.

\- Está tudo bem – sai da sala e a deixei embalando o bebê...sentando do lado do Paul, que agora brincava com o meu pequeno Draco...os gritos na sala de parto eram audíveis para todos com ou sem super audição.

\- Eu nunca pensei que diria isso, mas eu realmente me sinto mal pelo vampiro – Paul disse baixinho no meu ouvido – a morte da Bella é trágica, mas a dor que o Cullen está sentindo é palpável.

POV Narrador

Horas depois do momento mais excruciante acontecido na família Cullen, a recém falecida Isabella Marie Cullen, estava deitada em uma maca, mas ao contrario de quando morreu, ela estava limpa e bem vestida, embora sua tez continuava pálida, seus ossos aparentes em sua morte. Seu marido, Edward Cullen, estava em outro quarto na casa, sendo consolado pela sua família, ele ainda não tinha visto sua filha e não estava nem um pouco a vontade para vê-la.

Todos estavam realmente tristes, mesmo na reserva, que abrigava a outra parte de um antigo tratado de paz. Hermione Granger, prima da falecida e opositora das decisões por ela tomadas antes de sua morte...vestida em um simples vestido preto, ela passou pela porta de entrada na casa dos Cullen, sem nem ver as pessoas a sua volta...como se guiada por uma força além da magica, ela caminhou lentamente até a sala onde a prima estava. Devagar como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo, se aproximou da maca onde estava o corpo...na frente de seus olhos algo estava mudando...ela franziu as sobrancelhas e continuou observando...o corpo magro foi preenchido, o estalo da coluna indicando que a coluna foi colocado em seu lugar, a palidez cadavérica desapareceu, deixando uma beleza etérea, quase feérica no cadáver...Hermione se aproximou mais, levando a sua mão, lentamente até o braço de sua prima, que lhe dando o que pode até ser considerado o maior susto da sua vida, agarrou o braço dela...Hermione olhou para a mão que a segurava e olhou para o rosto da Bella, que dessa vez, ao contrario de quando entrou, a estava olhando com grandes olhos vermelhos sangue e Hermione fez a única coisa que seu espanto poderia permiti-la fazer, ela gritou.

FIM


End file.
